My Prince: Multi-chaptered Edition
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Blossom and Dexter have dated each other since almost forever, but one day Dexter cheats on Blossom with another fiery redhead, Susan Test. Heartbroken, Blossom runs away but runs into Mike Mavinsky who had some changes since she was younger and decides to lend a comforting hand to Blossom. Rated M for reasons as it progresses, I own no one! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

In Megaville Junior High, it was a seemingly normal day. The students quickly buzzed and gathered their books to their next class. Blossom usually walked with Dexter to class, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Blossom looked all around the hallways, seeing Dexter was nowhere to be found. It's not like Dexter to miss Science Class. The warning bell rang and Blossom was the only one left in the halls, she then decided to quickly get to class before she would be marked tardy and spend lunch time in detention.

* * *

In the gym, the cheerleaders were all together. Lu was getting on her trademark uniform, black and white checkers like the school logo and colors. She was on her way out with the others and looked under the bleachers as she heard a distinct giggle. Lu wrinkled her nose, it was that so-called genius, Susan Test. Lu went under the bleachers and gasped as she saw Susan indeed, only, making out with Dexter! Everyone knows that Dexter is Blossom's boyfriend, they've been dating since sixth grade! Lu dashed to the other cheerleaders.

"What's going on, Lu?" Tootie asked.

"Susan Test and Dexter are making out!" Lu blurted out.

The two red-headed genius children popped from under the bleachers. They had been found out.

Lu turned to them, glaring at them. "I can't believe you, Susan, not even _I _would stoop this low!"

"Hey, it's just business." Susan rolled her midnight blue eyes, carelessly.

"Dexter and Susan Test, that's cheating on Blossom!" Lu gasped.

"Dexter's cheating on Blossom with Susan." Tootie whispered to Little Suzy.

"Dexter's cheating on Blossom with Susan." Suzy whispered to curly topped Jimmy.

"Dexter's cheating on Blossom with Susan!" Jimmy whispered to bratty Sarah.

Soon enough, the rumor spread, only this time it was true. Within minutes, every single student in school knew that Dexter was cheating on Blossom with Susan. No one could believe it. Dexter didn't even seem ashamed. Lunch time came and Blossom was picking at her food as Bubbles talked about doing dramatic things with Gaz and Mandy and Buttercup mentioned how she was becoming top in the gym class with Sensei Jack's training.

"Hey, Bloss, you okay?" Buttercup asked, noticing her leader sister was quiet.

"Huh?" Blossom looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Buttercup and Bubbles stayed silent a bit, then maybe knew what was wrong.

"Guess you heard about Dex cheatin' on you with Susan Test." Buttercup broke the silence.

Blossom looked up with wetted pink eyes. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Aw, Blossom, don't cry." Bubbles coaxed.

"It's not fair!" Blossom stood from her seat, throwing her fork inside the lumpy mashed potatoes. "I can't believe Dexter would cheat on me with that slut! She's not even that smart, she's vain, selfish, and a cheating, lying bitch!"

"Whoa!" Bubbles cringed at the use of profanity.

"Bloss, it'll be okay..." Buttercup tried her hand at coaxing like Bubbles.

"No, it's not okay!" Blossom yelled, then ran off crying.

The students broke from their lunch, and watched Blossom leave. Dexter was carrying his tray about to sit with Susan and her twin sister, Mary.

"You made Dexter cheat on Blossom by making out with you?" Mary sounded appalled at her twin.

"Aw, shuddap," Susan turned, her eyes shut and crossing her arms. "It's not like you wouldn't do it! We _are _identical twins!"

Mary paused, slanting an eyebrow. "We may be twins, but I wouldn't do something so cruel."

"Mary, I think I know what's best for my social status." Susan stopped focusing and smirked as she saw Dexter coming with his lunch.

"Ladies." Dexter greeted and sat himself down.

"I just can't believe Four Eyes would cheat on Bloss like that!" Buttercup sneered at the boy genius.

"I know, they've been close since we first moved here." Bubbles added in agreement.

"We should probably do something to help. I feel crummy seeing Blossom upset like this."

"Maybe Courage should come over and help cheer her up!"

"I dunno... Maybe... What does Blossom like best?"

Much later, it was time for the students to go home. Bubbles and Buttercup waited at the end of the sidewalk for Blossom to meet with them. They would always either walk or fly home together. The Professor always made sure they were never separated. Suddenly, Blossom flew down next to them with a wide smile on her face.

"Boy, you bounce back fast." Buttercup remarked, remembering the news from earlier.

"Yep," Blossom giggled sheepishly. "I feel so much better already!"

"Blossom, you smell funny..." Bubbles spoke up as they started to get home. "You also look a little torn up."

Blossom glanced down at her clothes. They did look a little rough. Her skirt was patched, her headband was a little messed up in her tangly hair. She looked like she had been attacked by something or someone when she ran away from school during lunch hour. "I... I just met up with someone... We talked... In the forest..."

"You went in that spooky forest?" Bubbles gasped. "Not even Mandy goes there!"

"I know," Blossom hunched her shoulders. "I just needed to clear my head... I'll be okay now."

"You sure?" Buttercup came closer to check for any wounds or injuries.

"Really, I'll be fine, come on girls, let's get home." Blossom assured them.

"Okay, let's go then." Bubbles then dashed up in the air to fly.

Buttercup flew up after.

Blossom smiled, then looked back. Mike Mavinsky was on her skateboard, she had changed a lot since Elementary School. She had a red jacket now with a white shirt inside, blue jeans, dirty sneakers, and her hair was cut a lot shorter, she looked a lot like a real boy now. Many thought she was a boy, but she had a secret that involved Blossom. Mike waved at the pink powerpuff. Blossom smiled and waved back.

"Come on, Blossom!" Bubbles called.

"Yeah, Blossom, let's go!" Buttercup added, sounding impatient.

"I'm coming!" Blossom called back, then kept smiling at Mike. She then flew away to the sky to follow her sisters home.

Mike kicked up her skateboard in her hands, grabbed her backpack and headed home herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back using the fixed documents back on ! This is a story that will indeed have mature themes as it progresses. I own no characters, but this is a story for and dedicated to cartoonnetwork90sfan with some elements of Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. If you don't like, don't read, but if you do like and read, please leave a review :) the more reviews I get, the more I am likely to update this story. I'll update here and now there on my own, but reviews will make it better. Just a warning though, this is rated M for a reason, you will see more later on. **


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom and the other Powerpuff Girls made it home in one piece. They all then walked inside and smelled something cooking in the kitchen. They stepped inside and peeked in the kitchen as the Professor was whipping up something a little special for the three of them. He turned with a smile as he saw the girls. "Ah, welcome home, girls. Dinner's not ready yet, but it took me all day to cook, so why don't you do some homework or chat with someone on the Facebook?" he offered.

Buttercup groaned from the Professor's references of social media. They all then went to their separate rooms. Yes, it costed more than in Townsville, but the girls now had seperate bedrooms now that they're getting older and need more privacy from each other. Their rooms weren't that far away though, so the girls could come to each other if they needed anything, but progressed to have less in common now that they're almost in high school.

"Boomer's sooo cute!" Bubbles gushed as she went to her blue room.

Buttercup gagged that her younger sister was attracted a Rowdyruff Boy. How juvenile and cliché. Yes, when she was 10 she had a crush on Sensei Jack, but that was just a teacher's pet crush, right? She's over it by now, right? Buttercup wasn't sure yet, but she just went into her green room and shut the door.

Blossom watched her sisters go in their rooms and quickly went to her pink one, closing and locking the door behind her. She then sat at her computer chair, opened up her laptop and went on Facebook like the Professor mentioned. She couldn't help but wonder if Mike had a Facebook or not. With luck, Blossom logged in, and saw she had a couple of friend requests, and beamed once she saw Mike's name blink on.

_I wonder if she likes me back,_ Blossom wondered, remembering their encounter together.

_Back in the dark forest, Blossom was huddled against a tree to cry her eyes out. She didn't care if any wolves would devour her, she just wanted this day to be over. It was the worst day of her life, the love of her life in the arms of a deceiving, manipulative soul. As she cried, she heard branches snap and looked up to see Mike. The tomboy couldn't bear to see her alone and comforted her. Mike then started to hug Blossom, then she kissed Blossom on her baby pink lips, and soon the two were dangerously close to having sex with each other._

Blossom accepted Mike's friend request and smiled. She then frowned once she saw Susan's status update.

_**Susan Test** is now in a relationship with Dexter Tartovosky. _

_**Dexter Tartovosky** likes this._

Blossom still felt the aches and pains of being cheated on like this. And to Susan Test of all people. That girl may be intelligent for her age, but she is not smart enough to be a genius. She probably feels she is super intelligent for her age because of Mary. Between the two Test twins, Mary was more liked because she was more sisterly to their brat of a brother, a lot more pretty, and was actually smarter and had interesting theories such as mole people when Susan would argue that is merely a sink hole. Susan wasn't original in many marks, many thought she was how Dexter thought he was when he was a lot younger. Blossom wanted to strike the computer screen once she saw, still being friends with Dexter, that there were numerous pictures of him with Susan, or Susan alone, or just plain Susan-topia all over Facebook.

"Girls, dinner!" the Professor's voice rang through the halls of the Utonium household.

Blossom growled at the screen, then zipped with her sisters to attend to dinner with their father figure. The Professor had made pot roast with carrots and potatoes just for them. Each girl had their single serving while the Professor had a bigger portion, but still plenty for their family of four. Blossom looked at her food, pretending it was that slut, Susan Test and began jabbing at it violently, growling under her breath.

"Blossom, what is the matter?" the Professor took her hand, noticing her aggression. "Isn't it delicious?"

"What?" Blossom noticed what she was doing. "Oh, no Professor, it's fine, I... I just had a rough day at school... I guess..."

"A rough day? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand, Professor."

"I'm sure whatever it is, I can help in any way that I can."

"Could I talk to you about it alone?"

The Professor eyed Buttercup and Bubbles. He then gave a gesture to get them to clear the room. The remaining girls nodded and took their dinner to the living room to watch television and eat in peace.

"Now, Blossom, what is the trouble?" the Professor asked, once they were alone.

Blossom sniffled, wiping her nose with her arm. "It's about Dexter."

"You two have been close since you met in elementary school, what could be wrong?"

"He's cheating on me!"

"What!?" The Professor shot up in his seat, looking like the proper, aggressive, protective father.

"It's true," the pink girl wept. "Someone saw him in the gym with Susan Test making out! It's all over the school! I thought Dexter loved me, Professor!"

"Hmm... That does seem to be a bit uncalled for, even for Dexter, he's always been such an honest boy," the Professor thought out loud. "I remember sometimes when you two would do your homework together and he'd help me in the lab... Why, he was like a son to me! Are you sure it was Dexter cheating on you?"

"Everyone in school knows about it," Blossom looked into his eyes. "A lot of the girls seem to be on my side though..."

"Oh, my, why don't you go to bed early? Get some rest, you've had a long day."

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you for dinner, it's delicious and all... But..."

"It's okay, Blossom," her father figure smiled. "Just get some rest, it'll be okay in the morning, I promise you."

Blossom smiled back at him, then went upstairs to her room to rest up and clear her head. Today was indeed a long day for her. Blossom shut her windows, closed the curtains and made herself comfortable in her bed, and laid down in her now night-gown, staring at the ceiling. This was so unlike Dexter, why on Earth would he do such a thing like cheat on her? Maybe Susan used some kind of potion from Mary to get him to manipulate him and make him do her bidding. Blossom sniffled, remembering the scars she had earned in school that day and buried herself in her covers.

Something kept her spirits up though. She remembered how when Mike found her in the forest and gave her the comfort she needed. Everyone knew Mike was a girl, but she listened like a perfect _boy_friend and gave a good shoulder to cry on. Little Suzy and Tootie even made a fan club for her, having possible crushes on her. That made Blossom think then. Is she a lesbian? Blossom and Mike almost had sex right there in the forest, but Blossom wasn't a lesbian, she couldn't be! She had always liked boys before, such as Dexter, and maybe enjoyed the two times she kissed Brick, the Rowdyruff Boy. Blossom shook her head, then wondered if Mike herself was a lesbian. She kind of looked like a stereotypical one. Could Mike be a lesbian and she's trying to lure Blossom to her? Millions of thoughts flooded Blossom's brain and she couldn't fish up an answer. She then decided what she had to do. She would have to see Mike again to test her theory and make sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom got her rest like the Professor advised. She kept having dreams about Mike. Not just girlish daydreams with fantasies, but erotic nightmares and sensual daydreams. Blossom felt estranged about the dreams, shoving her pillow on her face and squeezed it against her chest, imagining it were Mike locking her in tight embrace like in the dark forest miles away from Megaville School. Blossom also had to wonder why Mike was suddenly a lesbian, if she were that is, when Mike and Eddy were obviously dating. Ever since that money grabbing weasel Eddy met Mike, he had a change of heart and they were always together. Even once they became boyfriend and girlfriend, Eddy would get nervous around the pigtailed angel.

The Powerpuff Girl leader still found herself fantasizing about precious Mike. That girl was so unlike many girls, even if she had a girlish streak when she was younger. Mike often wore dresses, but wasn't a dressy girl and had her hair in pigtails with golden earrings, but she would manage to provide something tomboyish in her wardrobe whether it be dirty sneakers or a baseball cap. Mike was now just like a boy, sometimes mostly because of her nickname, she could be easily be one of the guys. Only, Mike was not a boy, and yet Blossom found herself attracted to her. Was it her kindness? Was it because Mike told her that Dexter was no good?

Blossom couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Mike too much to relax her brain and drift off to slumber land. Frustrated, her eyes flashed open, then she dashed to her bedroom window, opened it and flew out without another word. She flew back into the forest she had run away to during school. Once Blossom landed, she walked about and sighed, unsure of what to do. To her surprise, Mike was sitting there by an old oak tree which had a marking that made it look demonic.

"Blossom, what're you doing here?" Mike lifted her head.

"What am I doing here?" Blossom answered her question with another, stepping forward. "What're _you_ doing here? Isn't your family worried about you?"

Mike averted her gaze, staring at the clouded full moon. "I'll be fine, you should go back home where it's safe."

"But, Mike..." Blossom came closer.

"Go!" Mike looked back. "It's dangerous out here, you could get killed!"

Blossom wasn't sure what to do next. Deciding not to argue with Mike, she flew off back home. Mike sighed sharply once she was alone in the forest and flopped her head against the dead grass, looking at the stars and moon in the sky. "She must never find out..."

* * *

The next morning, the Professor waved the girls off as they were on their way to another day at school. Buttercup and Bubbles stayed quiet, until they noticed Blossom walked between them, carrying her bag.

"So, are you feeling okay this morning?" Buttercup asked.

"I'll be fine, I guess." Blossom shrugged.

Mike was on her board. She was skateboarding to school and she gave Blossom a gentle wink. Blossom turned red as her headband as she saw Mike and Mike gave her that kind of wink. Mike then kept skating toward the school, and Blossom froze dead in her spot. Bubbles and Buttercup then noticed Blossom was stuck and wasn't even saying anything like she had been frozen into a statue.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Bubbles put her hand on Blossom's shoulder. "You look like Buttercup when she sees Sensei Jack."

"You leave him out of this, Blondie!" Buttercup snarled at her sister.

"Ooooh! Protective of your boyfriend, much?" Bubbles teased.

"Girls, stop," Blossom said, gently. "I've just had a lot on my mind, okay? Dexter's dating Susan Test now and I can't change it... Can we just have a normal school day like the other kids at school?"

"I guess... Geez, she's gotten tense since the rumor spread." Buttercup remarked quietly.

Bubbles nodded in agreement. Then the girls continued their stroll to school in silence.

* * *

The hallways were buzzing like they were the day before. All the students eyed Blossom as she slowly went to her locker. They watched her dial her combination, take a book out, then shut the locker door and go to class. Dexter then came and everyone eyed him with anger. Even Mandy seemed disgusted. Mandy lashed out on Dexter, she didn't care much for relationships or settling down with a boyfriend, unless it were her secret crush, Piff. Mandy just simply didn't care about the way Dexter deserted Blossom, she didn't care about them being a couple, she was disgusted that even a geek boy like Dexter would stoop so low.

The teachers seemed concerned for the students, but they just wouldn't understand. Teachers were never that inviting in their students' social lives, so they butted out and would continue with their assigned lessons, causing more strenuous work on their students. Mike was at her own locker, eying the school girls and attracting them all, even Mandy seemed to have blush in her cheeks, but she minded her own business and plotted for world domination. Mandy wouldn't be Mandy without cold-hearted misery and torment in her life.

At lunch, Mandy, Bubbles, and Gaz sat together, Buttercup sat with Suzy and Tootie, Dexter was with Susan, and Blossom was alone, unsure of where to go. She had her tray of edible food substances and looked around for a place to sit. She wandered around and saw Mike in a dimly lit part of the cafeteria, eating mostly meat. Mike seemed like a carnivorous animal as she wolfed down her food alone. Mike noticed Blossom was looking at her.

"Hey." Mike said, plainly.

"Hey," Blossom nearly smiled. "Can I sit here?"

"Go ahead, better than that Adam Lyon kid, he bugs me." Mike invited her secret princess.

Blossom smiled fully now and sat in the seat. "So, umm... How are you today?"

"Relieved that no girls are stalking me again. It got really annoying with Ed's sister started to come at me."

"I can imagine, that girl really needs a good kick in the pants!"

"I'd watch it if you beat the crap out of her," Mike smirked. "You're a great fighter."

"You really think so, Mike?" Blossom sounded very confident right now.

"I know so," Mike nodded. "I saw you on your first day of elementary school with your sisters fighting that death beast thing. It was awesome, I even cheered for you. You probably didn't hear it, but I whistled for you."

"Mike... Do you like me... more than a friend?"

"Of course, I do, Blossom. I've been like that since Eddy and I broke up."

"That must've been rough, breaking up with Eddy." Blossom frowned. She knew back in elementary and middle school that Mike and Eddy were a great match. A lot better than Nazz or any other girl for Eddy, Mike was just the right girl, then something went wrong and the two stopped dating.

"I'm over it," Mike smiled, waving her hand. "During the last years, I felt something different when I first saw you and your sisters. I like a girl with power." she put her hand on Blossom's smooth, peach skin.

Blossom smiled, feeling flattered. "I really like you, Mike..."

"I really like you too, Blossom." Mike smiled.

"Wanna come over sometime?"

"I...Uhhh... I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, we should hang out outside of school! It'd be good for us!"

"I know, but... I don't know if my family would allow it..."

"Please, Mike?" Blossom begged with her hands together, puppy dog eyed.

Mike couldn't resist a look like that. She gave in, even though she knew Blossom probably wouldn't be able to come at her place. Fact is, Mike didn't live in a real home.


	4. Chapter 4

The final bell rang. Blossom told the Girls to go on without her as she was going to be with Mike after school. She didn't specify why she was going to be with Mike, so the Girls flew off to home with their own plans. Blossom looked around for Mike as she walked outside the school, clutching her backpack strap.

"Umm... Hello, Blossom." an accented voice signaled her.

Blossom turned. It was Dexter. Blossom understandably crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What do _you _want?"

Dexter came closer, twiddling his fingers together. "Can we talk?"

"A little too late, why don't you go talk to Susan?"

"She won't listen... Besides, it is about Susan. She tricked me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Blossom snarled.

"It's true." a new voice said.

Blossom turned to see Mary, but didn't know it was Mary. "You get out of here, Susan! You caused enough trouble!"

Mary hardened her gaze. "I'm Mary!"

"Really?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Mary, that's Susan!" the kinder twin pointed in the distance with Susan with the school cheerleaders. "Will you please just listen?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Blossom turned to Dexter, then to Mary directly after. "You cheated on me, and your sister caused all this mess!"

"We know," Mary sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have a twin sister... Susan's always been difficult to deal with. I don't like our little brother as much as she does, but she even wants to KILL him sometimes! Johnny's a pest, but I wouldn't wanna kill him! Anyway, Susan's just manipulative and she tricked Dexter."

"She told me that you didn't wanna see me ever again and she comforted me with her lips and cuddling." Dexter explained.

Blossom wasn't sure how to respond to that. She looked at them, then saw Mike in the distance, heading home. "Look, I don't have time for this, I'll see you two later. Why don't you two just go out with each other or something?" she dashed to Mike.

Mary and Dexter sighed.

"Mary, I need your help to convince Blossom." Dexter told the nicer Test twin sister.

"I'll try to help, we can go to the library," Mary smiled. "Susan thinks I'm going there to tutor the fifth graders after school anyway."

"Thanks Mary."

"No problem, Dex."

And with that, Mary and Dexter dashed to the school library as Blossom went home with Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom followed Mike through the spooky forest, it had to have been very dangerous and terrifying if people like Mandy wouldn't go in and everyone knew that Mandy feared nothing and was feared by all. Rumor even had it that she was enough to scare the Grim Reaper out of his non-existent skin.

"Mike, is your house close by?" Blossom spoke up.

"Just be patient," Mike cooed. "We're almost there. My sister will cater to us."

"Your sister? I didn't know you have a sister."

"No one does."

Mike and Blossom went further into the bushes and came across a small shelter. Inside there was an adult woman with long scarlet hair with a periwinkle tank top with a blue skirt. She looked very older than Mike and Blossom and appeared to be in her 20s, but she looked very grown up for her age. She was Mike's older sister who virtually almost no one even knew existed.

"Mike, you're home." the sister smiled.

"Hey, Jen." Mike smiled, then displayed Blossom like a prized posession. "Jen, this is Blossom, she's my new friend."

"Blossom, huh?" Jen smirked. "I guess you're the one Mike talked about after school when you, Bubbles, and Buttercup moved into Megaville."

Blossom froze, looking at the older sister. "You know me and my sisters?"

"Oh, yes," the adult woman nodded. "Everyone knows of the Powerpuff Girls created by Professor Utonium. I heard about him on his way to do a project with Dr. Wakeman, the creator of XJ-9, and Professor Membrane, the man who successfully created clones of himself and his old assistant."

"He has clones?" Blossom asked.

"Dib and Gaz aren't his children," Mike explained. "Professor Membrane once had an assistant who allowed him, using both of their DNA to create clones of themselves to show human cloning is possible. Dib and Gaz were the results. No one knows what happened to Membrane's assistant after the project, but he kept the clones as something to remember her by, she almost married him."

"Wow, you guys know a lot about Megaville." Blossom smiled.

"Yes, you could call it a family instinct," Jen smiled back, then looked down at her younger sister. "Mike, could you come in the other room with me a moment?"

Mike shrugged and followed Jen outside the room. "Make yourself at home." she told Blossom, then went out.

Blossom smiled at them, settling herself on a kitchen chair.

"You're a guest in my home, you can go anywhere you want, except my bedroom." Mike said, about to leave to her sister.

That puzzled Blossom. "What's in your bed-"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Mike nearly roared at her.

Blossom paused and just sat and waited for Mike to return.

* * *

"Mike, I can't believe you brought someone home with you." Jen hissed.

"I know," Mike sighed. "But she was practically begging me to bring her over!"

"Does she know our 'secret'?"

"I don't think so, I never told her anything."

"You remember what happened to our parents when you were five and I was eleven."

"Yes, Jen, I remember... But no one else does... As far as they know Mike Mavinsky is a normal school student with a tomboy edge."

"Good, we need to keep it that way." Jen smiled.

"I know, Jen, I know." Mike nodded.

"So, is she helping you with your homework?" Jen changed the subject before the sun would go down.

"Actually, she's here for a personal reason." Mike admitted, blushing.

Jen chuckled and looked out the window. "It's getting late, Mike, she needs to go home now before it happens!"

"Jen, she just got here!"

"I know, but if she were to see us, it would jeopardize our existences!"

Mike nodded again, then went to quickly find Blossom and escort her out as the sun was coming down. The moon is out a lot in the deep, dark forest.

* * *

Blossom went exploring. She crept up the stairs and looked around the shelter home that resided Mike and Jen. Blossom saw Mike's bedroom door and her curiosity got the better of her as she opened the door and went inside, despite being told not to. Blossom went in and saw a ripped up and tattered bed that looked like it had been clawed by wolves. Blossom saw a shattered mirror as she kept walking along and saw a Kindergarten picture of a little girl who looked familiar. The Kindergartener had her red hair down with a crimson red fedora with a matching shirt and skirt with red boots with white laces, holding a yellow teddy bear. Something flashed that grabbed Blossom's attention and she walked over.

Blossom kept walking and saw a bell jar containing a special jewel. It glowed, lighting up the darkened, depressing room. Blossom wanted to touch it and see what exactly it was. She then removed the jar and reached her finger out to touch it. Before she could, she saw a wolf with chocolate-brown eyes hover over her, startling her. Blossom let out a scream in fright as the wolf snorted, putting the jar back on.

"What are you doing here?" the wolf demanded in a low voice, snorting. It sounded a lot like Mike and it seemed to have Mike's clothes and was in a shade of burnt orange like Mike's hair. The wolf was Mike!

"I-I'm sorry!" Blossom cried once she put two and two together.

"Do you realize what you could have done!?" Mike barked.

"I'm sorry!" Blossom apologized again, scared to near death now.

"GET OUT!" Mike roared, striking her down. "**GEEEET OOOOUT!**" Mike snarled, roughly enough to scare Blossom out of the shelter and out the forest. Mike breathed heavily and felt bad instantly as Blossom was gone.

* * *

Blossom rushed out of the shelter, passing wolf Jen. The pink girl ran as quickly as she could to get as far away from the forest as possible, but she took a wrong turn. She wasn't heading home, she was being chased by other wolves of the forests. Unlike Mike and Jen, they weren't very friendly. There were even some shadows after her. Blossom screamed as the wolves and shadows knocked her off course and were ready to eat her. Blossom squeezed her eyes shut and flinched as the wolves were about to kill her.

The wolves were then knocked off by Mike. She beat them all up and roared in some of their faces, throwing them against the trees. Mike was bitten by the wolves and slowly turned to her natural form, only very bruised and badly battered. Mike's eyes lolled back into her head and she fell forward into the ground as the wolves were gone. Blossom was about to leave, but had second thoughts and helped Mike back home.

* * *

Jen made some hot water for Mike once she was human form as well and Blossom was damping a wet rag to soothe Mike's wounds.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but now you know why I couldn't let you come over." Mike said, hissing in pain once the rag touched her cuts. "OWCH!"

"Sorry, try not to move so much." Blossom coaxed.

"I told you not to go in my bedroom." Mike gently scolded.

"Blossom, do you know of the history of Megaville?" Jen asked as she made up Mike's bed. "The true history?"

Blossom shook her head.

"Well, it all started about 30 years ago," Jen pulled up a chair and sat beside the girls. "30... Long years... ago..."

Blossom turned to show she was listening to the story.

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a very intelligent, child prodigy boy, even smarter than Dexter Tartovosky. His name was John Mavinsky. John was a very smart young lad and was smart enough to control Megaville someday after his parents would. Back then, Megaville was a small village and John stepped up to take the job. Soon enough, John grew up and took over, but wanted someone with him. He met a beautiful woman named Miranda. The raven-haired angel was known for her kindness and her loving appeal toward children. She would make a wonderful mother._

_John and Miranda found themselves falling in love. They were the perfect couple. They got married soon enough once Miranda was pregnant with their first child together, a boy named James. Once John and Miranda took charge, their second child was born, a girl named Jennifer, and finally another girl named Michellanne. They were all a happy family. James went to college while Jennifer would be going into middle school and little Michellanne would be going to kindergarten. Jennifer's responsibility would be to pick up Michellanne after school._

_The family was very happy. However, one day, the family didn't turn out very well. One day was a bad day, one of the infamous wars struck out. James vanished after his college graduation, Jennifer had to take Michellanne home and keep her safe, Michellanne, being only five was scared to near-death. Jennifer and Michellanne had to run away from home once they saw their parents were being murdered because of John's power and Miranda was a wolf demon in her blood which her daughters had inherited. Jennifer had to raise Michellanne on her own and be isolated from Megaville so they wouldn't be in trouble and they had been attending school and being in a normal home, until a full moon would strike in the privacy of their homes._

* * *

"It's a very sad, existence, Blossom." Jen finished narrating.

"Wow..." Blossom couldn't believe all of that.

"You're the only human who knows that we can trust." Jen advised, once Mike had fallen asleep. Jen then tucked Mike into her bed and looked into Blossom's eyes. "I think you should leave now."

"I... I don't want to leave!" Blossom protested. "What if something happens to you guys?"

"We'll be fine, Blossom," Jen assured. "Please, just go home safely."

Blossom wanted to stay, she really did. She was deeply worried about Mike's safety. Blossom then got up and left the shelter so Jen would allow Mike to get some rest. Blossom sniffled, her eyes stinging with tears. She then flew off to home before the Girls and Professor would worry senseless over her. There were two hidden figures in the bushes who had listened in on the story.

"So, there they are..." a voice hissed, revealing to be Dr. X. "I'll get rid of those girls, even if I have to hold the Powerpuff hostage!"


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom walked slowly home once she found the sidewalk she was familiar with. It was very late now. Blossom checked her watch to find it was 3:45 AM. The Professor was probably worried sick, but probably not as worried as Blossom was for Mike. She then quickly flew up to her bedroom window and hopped on the bed. Unfortunately...

"HEY!"

The light flashed on to reveal a green room. This wasn't Blossom's room, it was Buttercup's room.

"Bloss, where have you been?!" Buttercup snapped, sitting up in her bed, crossing her arms. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry, Buttercup, I guess I lost track of time..." Blossom shrugged.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Buttercup noticed scratches and scrapes on her sister.

"I'm fine, Buttercup, just let me get to bed."

"What happened, though?"

"Don't worry about it!" Blossom slammed her sister's door shut.

Buttercup watched her leave, still curious of what happened.

* * *

Mary and Dexter had parted after the library. They found out that Susan had checked out a book on love potions, so Mary decided to study her twin sister after Dexter went home himself. Dexter, however, found himself lost. He wasn't sure what to do now. Susan seemed so great a girl up until this moment, but Dexter found himself stumbling in the cemetery at a very late hour after being in the Test household. It was a lot like his own home. Mrs. Test was busy a lot like his father, Mr. Test spent a lot of time with dinner and cleaning like his mother, and Johnny was a lot like a more annoying and tedious to deal with than Dee Dee. Dee Dee, she was the most important to Dexter than Blossom and Susan combined.

Dexter stared at Dee Dee's grave, looking at as thought it had an answer to all his problems. He had always looked up to Dee Dee, even when demanding her to get out of his laboratory year after year, up until her untimely death. Years after Dee Dee died, Dexter still couldn't get over it, he even dubbed her as his guardian angel. Only how could Dee Dee guide Dexter now after he nearly threw his life away with Blossom and started looking for another to Susan Test. If Dee Dee were alive now, she would probably be gratefully disappointed in her little brother. Dexter found himself landing on his knees, burying his face in his purple rubber gloved hands and crying for some sort of compassion.

"I can help you..." a voice whispered in his ears.

Dexter turned to see a new girl. He had never seen her in school before, she must have just moved in and explored the cemetary. "I don't know if you can." he gently told the stranger.

"I know what it's like to lose a sibling, Dexter..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Trust me, you'll be alright." the girl smiled.

"Um, okay," Dexter stood up, wiping his tears. "You must be new to Megaville."

"I guess you could say that." the girl grinned. "My name is Bell."

"Hello, Bell." Dexter shook her hand, and that was when the reader starts to panic and cringe.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was Saturday. Blossom felt really bad for what happened at Mike's place last night and she wanted to find Mike somehow and apologize. How could she find out where Mike was though? No one knew a lot about Mike, but her interests and that she has Facebook. Blossom still felt lustful for Mike, she even began to wonder if she were a lesbian or not. She then studied how close Buttercup seemed to be with Trixie Tang lately and decided to ask for advice. Buttercup was outside, practicing her Kendo moves.

"Hey, Buttercup." Blossom greeted.

"What's up, Bloss?" Buttercup asked, kicking some training dummies down in the backyard.

"Umm... Do you know if...uhh... Do you know if Mike Mavinsky is a lesbian?" Blossom blushed once she said the L word, she wasn't very comfortable with that term yet, despite her age.

"Mike Mavinsky?" Buttercup sounded as if she had never heard that name before. She then remembered Suzy and Tootie's endless fan club choices. "Oh, yeah, Mike! I don't know, actually, I hear a lot of people say she is. Why would you ask me, anyway?"

"Well, I know how much you like Trixie Tang." Blossom replied, with a soft smile.

Buttercup punched her fist deep into the dummy's stomach with her eyes widening. "Excuse me?"

"Buttercup, I've seen you around her. I think you like her."

"That's sick! I'm not a lesbian! You're not a lesbian! Bubbles isn't a lesbian!"

Blossom paused for a moment. "I think I might be... But I'm not sure..."

Buttercup turned to her. "Is this why you were home late last night? The Professor nearly turned the town upside down looking for you!"

"I know, but yes, it was because of Mike. I went to her house."

"Mike lives in a house?"

"Kinda, she lives with her sister, their parents died when Mike was five years old."

Buttercup still shrugged, unsure about Mike and what to tell her sister. "Look, I don't know Mike that well, why don't you go ask Lu or Og? They know her better than anyone else in this town."

"Lu and Og?" Blossom wondered. "Who are they?"

"They're from some desert island," Buttercup shrugged, unsure herself. "Look, stop asking me dumb questions, that's what trigonometry class is for! They live in some apartment downtown if you wanna see them, but they're probably at a coconut shack right now, cuz... That's what they eat on desert islands. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to train to impress Sensei Jack!"

"Okay, Buttercup, thanks anyway." Blossom smiled, then walked down the street.

"Man, Dexter really messed her up lately." Buttercup shrugged and continued to practice fight. "HI-YAH!"

* * *

Lu and Og were indeed in the coconut shack. They were drinking some sort of coconut milk shake as Lu held a stuffed animal of a turtle tight in her arms. They both sensed a presence and turned to see Blossom.

"Uh, hi!" Blossom greeted with a wave.

"Hi." Og greeted with a gentle smile.

"What do you want?" Lu sounded bored with her already.

"It's about Mike, you two know her better than anyone else in school," Blossom sat down, pulling up a chair to their table. "Do you guys know if she's a lesbian or not?"

"A what?" Og sounded uncomfortable.

"Og, beat it, this is girl talk time." Lu waved him off.

Og shrugged, then left the girls alone as told.

"That's not nice to treat your boyfriend that way." Blossom scolded Lu.

"He's not boyfriend, he's my cousin!" Lu rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend, well he doesn't know he is yet or not, is a superhero!"

"Wow," Blossom smiled, then remembered why she wanted to talk to Lu in the first place. "Um, so Lu, is Mike a lesbian?"

"Mike Mavinsky?" Lu asked, because she knew there was a crazy guy named Mike who was once on an island himself and had multiple personality disorder.

Blossom nodded.

"Oh, yeah," Lu nodded back. "She's been that way ever since Eddy went to visit his brother out-of-town a while, and Mike got lonely. She then realized that their relationship was going down South lately, so she got interested in girls. She wanted to make out with me." Lu sounded aroused about that memory.

"Did you let her?" Blossom leaned forward.

"Ew, no! Why would I let her kiss me!? I'd rather marry a Cuzzlewitz!"

"So, Mike _is _a lesbian?"

"Yeah, she is," Lu finally confirmed. "I hope she finds someone to keep her decent and sane because I'd hate for anything to happen to that culture changing weasel!"

"Can you tell me anything else about Mike, like where she is now?"

"She's with Jen, they had an important, emergency family meeting, so Mike can't go outside today. You'll see her in school on Monday."

"Thanks, Lu." Blossom smiled.

"Don't mention it, ever, to anyone. Oh, and sorry about Dexter."

"That's okay, I think I found myself a new prince."

"I can't believe Dexter would do that to you, and under the bleachers with that rat, Susan Test!"

"You saw it happen?"

"I'm a cheerleader, I see everything in the gym, I even told everyone about it in the first place."

"Wow." Blossom felt uncomfortable now.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Lu smiled, then she narrowed her eyes as she saw Hermione Cuzzlewitz come in with Manny Rivera. "Hey! You stole my man!" she growled at the girl in blue.

Hermione saw Lu and walked outside the shack.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Lu demanded, going after her violently.

Blossom sighed sadly, she really wanted to see Mike again. Blossom glanced out the window and saw Dexter with BELL of all people. She dashed to the window and sped outside storming to Dexter. "Why on Earth would you be with Bell?"

"It's okay, Blossom," Dexter assured. "Bell has a surprise that'll cheer us both up, right Bell?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Bell nodded, smirking sinisterly toward Blossom as she clutched a GIR plush doll.

"Well, what is it?" Blossom crossed her arms, sounding impatient. Bell had tried to kill everyone before, she knew that Bell could never be up to any good.

"Right, here." Bell took out a whistle and blew it.

Suddenly, the citizens of Megaville panicked once there was a three-headed dragon. Everyone, but Bell, panicked and ran away as the monster rampaged through town and directly grabbed Blossom to hold her hostage.

"Blossom!" Dexter cried.

Bell laughed wickedly as she sat down to watch the fight.

"What is wrong with you!?" Dexter snarled at the white clad girl.

Bell shrugged and continued to enjoy Blossom being taken care of.

"Someone help!" Blossom screamed.

There came quick running from downtown into the scene. It was a figure of Mike in human form and she had cracked her knuckles together and made it dark and stormy as it was clear and sunny earlier. Her eyes turned crimson red as shadows formed over her. Shadows escaped from her feet and they went to attack the dragon. She was now in control of the shadows of the world.

The shadows casted over the dragon. The dragon's heads breathed fire and lightning to attack the shadows. A few shadows had died down, but they soon were on the attack again. Blossom screamed for dear life as she was almost about to be eaten alive, burnt to death, electrocuted, or just ripped apart for death. Mike summoned more shadows and used her wolf claws to slay the beast and save Blossom's life. The dragon screeched in pain, making Bell angry with loss. Blossom was safely sent down beside Dexter as Mike continued to fight.

"Oh, Mike, be careful." Blossom quietly prayed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Blossom,...I..." Dexter held his hand out to touch her hand.

Mike kept fighting which made Blossom excited, nervous, and turned on for Mike. Blossom kept watching with content and didn't hear a word from Dexter. Blossom then gasped once Mike was swallowed nearly whole.

"NO!" Blossom yelled.

"YES!" Bell cheered.

The dragon had successfully killed Mike Mavinsky. Or had it? The dragon was about to storm toward Blossom to finish her off as well, but suddenly, there was blood dripping from the dragon's mouth. Mike had her clothes nearly burned off, and Blossom and Dexter could mostly see her in her frilly bra and panties. Blossom nearly fainted, that image of Mike and with blood dripping around her body. Mike then clawed the dragon by the throat and ripped out its heart, stomping on it as black blood oozed around it. The dragon screamed weakly and fell for death as it was finally destroyed.

"NOOOOOO!" Bell cried like a little girl.

"Oh, Mike!" Blossom dashed to her heroine, hugging her tight and burying her face in Mike's perky boobs.

"It's okay now, Blossom." Mike whispered, holding her despite the bruises, blood and scars.

Dexter was struck. He wasn't sure what to do now.

"I need a clean up." Mike said, looking down at herself.

"Come home with me, I'll get you cleaned up." Blossom gently took her hand, leading her to her house.

Bell screamed and whined about her defeat like a child. She then cried once she was all alone. The dragon was now vanished and Dr. X stood over her, looking aggressive like when Zim would leave the lair unclean.

"Daddy..." Bell sniffled.

"I am very disappointed in you, Bell," Dr. X droned. "I don't know what else to do with you. You can pack up tonight and be on your way."

"WHAT!" Bell's eyes brightened up and she was gratefully shocked. "Daddy, you can't do that to me!"

"Can and have," Dr. X walked away. "Goodbye Bell, I am no longer your father. I will create a new, loyal, obedient and competent daughter."

Bell sniffled and found herself alone. Mike left the day dark and stormy, so a bunch of rain had befallen on Bell. Dexter held out his hand to her. Bell looked at him, took his hand and he helped her up.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to cartoonnetwork90sfan for the dragon idea!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning, chapter may contain fluff ;) reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Some Saturday today turned out to be. Many school students were sleeping in and watching cartoons, the lucky ones anyway. Lu was beating up Hermione for being with Manny Rivera, Og went home with Lu afterwards, and Blossom was taking Mike to her home before the bruises would get worse and Blossom wouldn't dare allow Mike to go home with dangerous scrapes in her underwear. Blossom opened the front door and looked around. Buttercup was still in the backyard and Bubbles was watching a movie with Mandy and Gaz, of course Mandy was just deeply scowling and Gaz had her eyes glued to her video game screen.

"Coast is clear," Blossom whispered, taking Mike's hand upstairs to the bathroom. "Come on, let's clean you up."

Mike nodded in agreement. She looked pretty bad after the battle with Dr. X's three-headed creature.

Blossom started the bath water while Mike sat on the closed toilet, poking at her scars. This was no stranger to Mike, she was used to a lot of battles here and there with Jen to keep themselves alive and avenge their dead parents. She also found herself staring at Blossom. The Pink Powerpuff Girl had attracted her since the Girls first moved to Megaville with the Professor. Mike and Blossom didn't have the same home room, Mike went to Miss Meryl's class while Blossom's class would be out for recess at the time. Mike smiled at the pinkness, even if pink was a color she hated most of all, even if it was a mixture of her two favorite colors, white and red.

"Ready!" Blossom chimed. "Do you want me to leave for privacy?"

"It's up to you." Mike replied, sliding off her underwear and turned to Blossom, noticing her bra was hooked. "Could you get that?"

Blossom deeply blushed, nearly turning as pink as her clothes. She then shakily twiddled her fingers and went to unhook Mike's bra, feeling wet inside her pants suddenly.

"Thanks." Mike smiled, then stepped one foot inside the water. She cooed a bit once the water wasn't too hot or too cold, but just right. Mike then fully slid into the water and laid her head back, feeling relaxed. "Thanks a lot, Blossom."

"No problem, Mike." Blossom smiled, adjusted to Mike being naked since she nearly was back in the forest. Blossom watched Mike scrub herself and it made Blossom want to help or do something to Mike now as she was vulnerable in the Utonium tub. "Umm... You need a back scrubber, Mike?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Mike replied, leaning forward as she wiped the blood and wounds off her beautiful, baby smooth skin.

Blossom blushed even more, crossing her legs. She took the scrub brush, applied soap and body wash on it, about to scrub down Mike. She came closer to scrub her back. She then got surprised once Mike grabbed the brush.

"Let go." Blossom gulped.

"No." Mike said with a smile.

"Let go!" Blossom repeated, sounding anxious.

Mike shook her head with a smile and then pulled Blossom inside the tub. Blossom let out sudden screams and spit out some water as she got adjusted into the water. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Mike as they were now side by side. Blossom felt incredibly nervous being in a bath tub with Mike, not to mention Mike was stark naked. Mike smirked and turned her back to the younger girl in the tub with her.

"Scrub." Mike lightly ordered.

"Uh, okay..." Blossom blushed deeply, taking the brush. She then scrubbed Mike's back, releasing some ticklish giggles. Blossom couldn't believe she was doing something like this with someone like Mike. She had never dreamed of anything like it before. Blossom felt herself twinge around her body as she scrubbed and nearly had a nosebleed as she got further down to Mike's behind.

"Oh, yeah, right there." Mike sighed passionately. "Sorry for scaring you last night, you just had no business being there... I told you to not go in there."

"I know, I'm sorry, Mike," Blossom frowned. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"What would happen if that jewel broke, anyway?"

Mike turned to her. "It contains mine, Jen's and our parents' powers. If it broke while we were wolves, we would be wolves permanently, if it broke while we were human, we would lose our powers forever. It's really important to Jen and I."

"Does your brother have the powers?"

"I don't know, actually, Blossom. Our father didn't have the powers, so it might not be inherited to him because our father was a mortal, not supernatural being."

"Oh..."

"How did you and your sisters get your powers?"

"We were created by accident in the Professor's lab... He accidentally added Chemical X and we were born as the Powerpuff Girls. Saving the world, now before curfew."

"Makes me think of a club I once made with Dee Dee Tartovosky and Juniper Lee." Mike smiled. "I was Action Girl, Dee Dee was Diva Dynamite, and Juniper was Monster Gal."

"Yeah, only you have real powers." Blossom continued to scrub.

Mike smiled, then shoved Blossom into the water and laughed.

"Hey! What was that for?" Blossom sprung back out.

"You're a little dirty, my cherry blossom." Mike teased.

"That's not cool, Mike!"

"Hey, take it easy it was only a joke!"

"Well don't do it again!"

"Fine, spoil sport." Mike continued to wash herself in peace.

Blossom stayed in the tub. She wanted to shove Mike back. She was about to do it, but then Mike dodged her instinctively and Blossom fell through the water.

"Don't sneak up on me." Mike scolded.

"How did you do that?" Blossom sputtered, adjusting herself from being in the water fully clothed.

"You learn a lot when you're part wolf and shadow controller."

"I suppose so... Sorry for trying to shove you."

"You were just trying to have a little fun, and girls just wanna have fun."

Blossom giggled from that. She then put shampoo in her hands and scrubbed the top of Mike's head. "You could use some moisturizer."

"I haven't had a shampoo treatment in years," Mike said, facing the bathroom wall and hugging her knees so Blossom would have room in the tub with her. "I really appreciate this Blossom, no wonder Dexter was so crazy about you until Susan Test showed up. If you want, I'll beat the crap out of her for you."

"Thanks Mike, but maybe things will be different in school on Monday." Blossom shrugged.

There was banging on the door.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom! Move it!" Mandy's voice was heard on the other side.

"Oh, my, I can't let anyone see me like this!" Blossom said sheepishly.

"I'll hide!" Mike pushed her out of the tub and slammed the curtains shut.

"Mike!" Blossom cried.

There was banging again, and Mandy kicked the bathroom door opened and stormed inside. "Hey, get out, I need to use the toilet!"

"Mandy, you can't just go barging into people's rooms like that!" Blossom told her.

Mandy deeply glowered at her. "Think I care?"

Blossom felt instantly scared and backed up. "Just don't look at the tub?"

That tempted cruel Mandy. "Why?"

"Just don't!"

"Tell me, I order you!"

"No, Mandy!"

"Famous last words," Mandy pulled the curtains back and looked perplexed. "Huh, nothing's in there."

"There isn't?" Blossom looked with her.

"Whatever," Mandy shoved Blossom outside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Finally!"

"Mike, where'd you go?" Blossom looked around.

"I'm over here." a shadow said, then it turned to Mike wrapped in a towel with another one on her head and her hair dripping.

"Wow, you can control shadows..." Blossom walked to her with a smile.

"Yeah," Mike said, wiping herself clean and going into Blossom's room. "Wanna come?" she gave a coy wink.

Blossom giggled bashfully and followed her guest in her room. The door closed behind the two of them.

Gaz stared at Blossom's room. She had seen the whole thing since she had to charge her stupid video game. "Whoa..." she said in a shallow voice, then walked back downstairs in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Blossom felt bad for what she had done with Dexter earlier. Maybe she wrong to judge him or harm him for being with Susan. She was understandably angered with him, but she felt a pange of guilt. Maybe she should find him and try to console him. Blossom knocked on the front door and waited a few brief moments for an answer. Blossom looked up and saw Dexter's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Tartovosky," Blossom casually greeted. "Is Dexter home?"

"Yeah, he's with a girl right now, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." the red-headed woman smiled.

"A girl?" Blossom's face paled.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her around town before. I think you might know her?"

"Uh, does she have crimson hair with square glasses?"

"No," Dexter's mother laughed. "Why don't you just come in?"

Blossom shrugged and walked inside. She looked around, seeing Dexter's dad on the couch reading his paper, their dog sleeping by the fire, and she saw faint photographs of Dexter's older sister. Dee Dee really knew how to brighten the house and lighten the mood. Blossom may have never known her, but she knew that Dee Dee was a great addition to the household. Blossom then went up the stairs as she heard Dexter's thick accent talking with someone else. Who could the other girl be? Blossom cracked the door open to Dexter's bedroom and saw Bell!

Blossom gasped, ripping open the door. "Dexter, get away from that girl, she's dangerous!"

"Blossom!" Bell and Dexter gasped.

Blossom grabbed Dexter protectively. She was still mad at him, but she hated Bell even more. "You go back to where you came from before I kill you!"

"Please, try to understand!" Bell pleaded for mercy.

"You expect me to buy you're on a good trail now?" Blossom huffed.

"Blossom, she's good now!" Dexter covered up.

Blossom turned to him. "Huh?"

"It's true," Bell added. "Daddy threw me out. I _was _trying to kill you and Mike Mavinsky, but since I couldn't do it, he disowned me. It was the most saddest experience of my life... Please, Blossom, I promise not to hurt you or anyone ever again. I already lost a step-brother, now I lost my father, I have nowhere else to go. Dexter took me in."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Blossom, please." Dexter put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at her."

Blossom looked at him, then back at the snow-white girl. Bell was indeed a mess. She was sniffling and looked just as good as a kicked puppy. Blossom and Bell's first meeting was rough, mostly because Bell had only known Blossom for four seconds and was going to beat the living crap out of her. Blossom was never sure what to feel around the copycat Powerpuff Girl, but Blossom saw her tears were convincing and legitimate.

"I'm sorry, Bell." Blossom whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah? Well, you did!"

"I hope this means we can become friends."

"If it's any consideration, I was in the library with Mary Test and-" Dexter tried to explain.

Blossom whipped her head at him, sneering. "What is with you and the Test twins all of a sudden? What happened to us, Dexter? I liked you from the moment we bumped into each other in the hall and I helped get your glasses on!"

"Yeah, but Mary's not like Susan," Dexter tried to explain again, adjusting his glasses. "Mary's very sweet, kind and caring. We were in the library to see if she used any of her science experiments to make me loyal to her. I don't like Susan anymore because I know the truth and saw the light. Can you forgive me, Blossom?" he held out his hand to her. "Can we become boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

Blossom hesitated. She glanced at his face and his hand. "I'm sorry, Dexter, but I'm over you now."

"What?" Dexter and Bell asked.

"I don't love you anymore, Dexter," Blossom stated. "I love Mike."

"Mike? Who is this Mike?" Dexter asked.

"Mike Mavinsky," Blossom sighed, going to the window and looking out it like a coy, school girl. "She's changed since elementary school, but she's loyal, smart, funny, adorable..."

"Mike is a girl?!" Dexter sounded utterly shocked.

"Yes, and she's a lot more supportive than you are," Blossom turned back to him. "She's troubled, but cute."

"I do not believe this!"

"Believe it, Dexter. I better get going, nice to see you on the light side now, Bell. Good luck."

And with that, Blossom left Dexter and Bell alone.

"Who's Mike Mavinsky?" Bell asked once it grew silent and dramatic.

* * *

Blossom went back home. That was when Mandy's parents and Gaz's father came to take them home. Bubbles cheerfully waved them goodbye.

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles chirped.

"Hey, Bubbles..." Blossom slowly walked in.

"Did you see Dexter again?"

"Yeah, I decided to let him go."

"Let him go?" the youngest sister's eyes became wider than they already are. "I thought you'd want Dexter back."

"I thought so too, but then I thought of someone else..." Blossom replied, walking in and holding her arms.

"Really? Who?"

"It's kind of a secret."

"Blossom, I can keep a secret, especially if it's from you!"

Blossom turned to see her trustworthy face. "Well, okay... But no one else can know this."

"I promise, Blossom, I won't tell anyone." Bubbles assured.

Blossom heaved a sharp sigh and came closer. "Okay, look..." she then told Bubbles the most sacred secret of her life. More sacred than framing Mojo for stealing golf clubs for the Professor on Father's Day. More secret than Buttercup having an old blanket to give her confidence to be a great fighter. More secret than Bubbles' old animal collection in the house without the Professor knowing.

* * *

The next day was an average day at school. Blossom walked down the hall and saw the other students chattering and whispering. She distinctively heard her name and Mike's name used together. The students glanced at her, some whispered and giggled at her. Blossom felt betrayed. Bubbles promised to keep this secret, but apparently old Blabbermouth Bubbles told everyone! But, how? Facebook? Blossom glared once she spotted Bubbles introducing Bell to everything in school once she was enrolled, but who could've enrolled her.

"You!" Blossom charged to Bubbles.

"What did I do to you now?" Bell snarled, feeling offended from her assumptions yesterday.

"Not you!" Blossom said, then turned to Bubbles. "You promised to keep my secret!"

"I did, Blossom!" Bubbles defended.

"Then how does the whole school know about Mike and I!" Blossom demanded.

"I told them." a purple haired girl said, behind the three of them.

Everyone turned to see Gaz.

"How do you even know?" Blossom asked.

"I'm not stupid," Gaz scoffed. "I saw you in your bedroom when she was in her underwear with scrapes and scars!"

"You saw that?" Blossom asked.

"I thought you were charging your GameSlave." Bubbles added.

"I was going to, then I saw that!" Gaz slightly cringed. "I'd rather kiss my stupid brother than see that crazy, messed up crap!"

"Why Gaz, why would you tell everyone?" Bubbles asked. She always treated Gaz like one of her best friends, unaware of the girl's bitter and cruel nature. Just like when she first met Mandy.

Gaz shrugged, then buried her eyes back in her video game. "Bored."

"Great, there goes my reputation." Blossom facepalmed.

"Uhh... if anyone cares, I'm still a stranger in this school." Bell spoke up.

"Come on, let's leave her alone." Bubbles whispered, gently shoving her to another corridor of the school.

Blossom sighed, once the hallway was empty. She didn't even feel like going to class. A lot of homosexual students were isolated in school these days. No one knew why, probably because they were just the tiny bit different. Blossom really wanted to see Mike now, but at the same time she wanted to avoid her. Blossom sniffled and walked away, feeling rejected.

* * *

Blossom went to Dee Dee's grave. Dee Dee was Dexter's guardian angel and Blossom sometimes wondered if she could be hers too. Blossom sat by it and cried, leaning against the tombstone like Dee Dee were right there, giving her a shoulder to cry on. That was when an old face came.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else besides me and Mike came here."

Blossom looked up to see a Chinese-American girl with black hair and a red streak in her hair dressed in a green hooded jacket with short sleeves and an undershirt with black and white striped sleeves, blue jeans and brown boots.

"You know Dee Dee and Mike?" Blossom asked.

"Well, yeah," the girl smirked. "We go way back, kid!"

"You're a year older than me, don't call me kid." Blossom slanted her eyes at the girl.

"Sorry," the girl rolled her eyes. "I don't think you knew Dee Dee, I'd recognize a younger one like you. Mike and I knew Dee Dee in school, but she had girly ballet friends." she slightly cringed. "Pink is not my color..."

"That's a nice wristwatch." Blossom noticed a purple strap around the girl's wrist.

"Wristwatch?" the girl glanced down, then laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah... If only it really were..." she grew dim and serious.

"What is it then?"

"I kinda can't tell you. Mike and I are tight on secrets."

"You seem to know Mike as well as you know Dee Dee."

"Yeah," the girl frowned. "Before she died, Dee Dee, Mike and I were childhood friends. We often played this game where we would be a team of superheroes. I was a girl who fought monsters, Dee Dee was Diva Dynamite and Mike was Action Girl, kinda like her favorite superhero, Action Guy. We kinda parted after Dee Dee died in her younger brother's laboratory, I wish _my_ younger brother were smart and useful... Then Mike started liking girls, I wasn't sure how to feel, so I just stopped talking to her after, then she met some girl named Blossom, I heard..."

Blossom smirked, being mentioned.

"You wouldn't happen to be Blossom, would you?" the older girl asked.

"Actually, yes," Blossom stood tall. "Blossom Utonium."

"Utonium, huh?" the girl cracked a smile. "Your dad's awesome."

"Thanks, uhh..."

"Juniper, but you can call me June."

"Thanks, June," Blossom smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "So, why aren't you in school?"

"I dropped out last year because it was... affecting my job, so I moved in with my grandmother, kinda like why Mike moved away from her old place when we were in fifth grade."

"What's your job?"

"I rather not say... Like I said, Mike and I are tight on secrets."

"I know Mike is a wolf person, June." Blossom said.

Juniper glanced at her, surprised Mike would admit that to someone who didn't have a secret life like she did. "I guess Mike's quite the social butterfly... Well, I guess I could tell you. After all, you were born with superpowers."

"Yeah."

"This thing isn't a watch," Juniper showed her wrist band. "It goes off when there's a monster attack and I have to destroy and stop it, but I can never really tell anyone. What sucks the most is that no one else can see them, so when I'm in the human world and they attack, everyone thinks I'm nuts."

"Wow, that has to be painful to cope with." Blossom frowned.

"You don't know the half of it. At least my grandmother is willing to help me since it happened to her at my age."

"I'm so sorry, June."

"Hey, it's okay, you should get back to school."

"I'm kind of a laughing-stock right now..."

"Really, why?"

"Everyone knows about me and Mike." Blossom bit her lip.

Juniper didn't seem offended, but she gave a shrug. "So?"

"So!? So, I'm gonna be laughed at for being a lesbian!"

"So, what? Just live your life... You're not the only one."

"Yeah, right, they're all straight but me and Mike!"

"You don't know that, just don't let it bother you," Juniper tried to council. "You'll be fine, Blossom."

"Why don't you come with me?" Blossom grabbed her arm.

"I told you, I can't deal with that anymore!"

"Please, June, just this once?"

Juniper hesitated and rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright! But you owe me for this, Pinky!"

"Oh, thanks June!" Blossom pulled her into a tight hug.

Juniper groaned and walked to school with Blossom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Blossom, you are late." Mr. Benson told Blossom.

"Sorry, sir." Blossom apologized to her gumball machine humanoid teacher.

"If you're late again to class, YOU'RE EXPELLED!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, hurry up and take your seat."

Blossom went to her table without another word. She instinctively took a seat next to Mike and smiled at her.

"Hey, where have you been?" Mike asked, casually.

"I was visiting Dee Dee," Blossom replied. "I even saw an old familiar face you might know."

"Really, who?"

"A girl named Juniper."

"J-J-Juniper Lee!?"

"Uh, yeah?" Blossom couldn't understand why Mike was so startled.

"I thought she was dead too," Mike glanced at her table top. "After Dee Dee died, things got hasty between the rest of us. Mee Mee and Lee Lee wouldn't even be our friends and we of course couldn't find a way to replace old Deanna Debra."

"Dee Dee's real name is Deanna Debra?" Blossom was shocked herself.

"Yeah, I was the first one to call her Dee Dee," Mike replied. "How did you find Juniper?"

"We were at Dee Dee's grave and she said that she dropped out of school to live with her grandmother because of her abilities."

"Be careful, Blossom, it's dangerous to know too much about someone you just met."

"I know, Mike, I know."

Bell came to class then, handing Mr. Benson a note with Dexter at her side.

Mr. Benson took the paper and read it silently. He then smirked, putting it down. "Very well, Bell, welcome to our school. No screw ups from you now, hear?"

"Yes, sir." Bell bowed respectively. She then found an empty table with Dexter sitting dangerously close to Susan and Mary Test.

"Who's that?" Susan sneered.

"Uh, I dunno, new student?" Mary shrugged.

"No one ever told me about a new student!" Susan scoffed, folding her arms.

"Can't you at least try to be nice to her?"

"I suppose, but if she lies on hand on Dexter, I'll scientifically mutate it off!"

Mary rolled her grass-green eyes.

"You want some of this, Sis?" Susan threatened with her fist.

"Give me a break." Mary mumbled.

* * *

After class.

"So, where is Juniper?" Mike asked, walking with Blossom to the school library for study hall.

"I dunno, she came in with me and I left her at the principal's office to get checked in when I had to get to class." Blossom shrugged. "So, I guess you, Dee Dee, and June go back?"

"Yeah, way back... I remember the first time she came to Megaville."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Mike was four years old and Dee Dee was five years old. They had already known each other and had a sisterly bond long before Dexter was born and Mike's parents were murdered. Mike wears a red short-sleeved top with a red skirt with red boots and white lace with a red fedora with her hair down with no pigtails and of course, no earrings in yet. Dee Dee wore a pink sweater with blue pants with pink and white sneakers with her hair still in pigtails. They were playing catch together in Mike's old backyard. They laughed and played, then they heard a horn beep._

_"What was that?" Mike wondered._

_"I dunno, let's check it out." Dee Dee whispered, then went with Mike to look over the fence._

_The girls saw a moving van. There came out a Chinese couple, holding their hands as their furniture was moved in. There then came out a girl who looked around their age with her hair in braids and green overalls. There was an older boy with her who looked like he was at least in middle school, walking from her._

_"Hey, they have kids!" Dee Dee beamed. _

_"Let's go say hi to my new neighbors!" Mike chirped._

_"Good idea!"_

_Mike and Dee Dee scampered from the backyard and saw the new girl._

_"Welcome to your new home, I'm Michelene, but you can call me Mike!"_

_"My name's Deanne Debra, but everyone calls me Dee Dee."_

_The girl smiled. "Hi... My name is Juniper..."_

_"Do you have a nickname?" Dee Dee asked._

_"A what?" Juniper tilted her head._

_"A nickname, its what people call you for short," Mike explained. "My big sister's name is Jennifer, but I call her Jen."_

_"Oh," Juniper understood, but frowned. "No, I don't. Where can I get one?"_

_"We'll give you one," Dee Dee smiled. "We'll call you... Ginger!"_

_"No way!" Mike protested. "I wanna call her June!"_

_"June is good." Juniper beamed._

_Mike stuck her tongue out at Dee Dee playfully as the blonde girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes._

_"Fine, you can be June," Dee Dee smiled. "Welcome to Mike's neighborhood, we can be best friends!"_

_"Really?" Juniper's eyes lit up._

_"Yeah, we call ourselves the Cartoon Girls," Dee Dee took out her baby blanket and tied it around her neck like a cake and saluted. "Call me Diva Dynamite!"_

_Mike reached from her fedora and pulled down a blue mask. "Like my master, Action Guy, I fight for what is true and learn to kick some action! I am Action Girl!"_

_"Wow." Juniper was awestruck to be seen with 'real life superheroes'. "I guess I'll find my powers out later."  
_

_"Fair enough, you can be our sidekick for now." Diva Dynamite winked at her._

_"Thanks Dee Dee," Juniper smiled. "Oh, uhh... I mean, Diva Dynamite."_

_The girls giggled together and hugged each other. From that moment on, they knew they would all become best friends. _

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Wow, Mike, I had no idea." Blossom marveled at the story. "I didn't see you guys at the funeral though for Dee Dee.

Mike raised an eyebrow at her. "You weren't even in Megaville then, how would you even know if we came or not?

Blossom stammered a bit. How could she explain that without telling the truth? She then gave in. "One of Dexter's friends took me back in time because I wanted to know more about Dexter and why he was making a clone of his sister.

"Otto..." Mike knew who she was talking about. "Well, it's true, we didn't come to the funeral. It was too much for us, so we just stayed home. That was when we were starting to drift apart.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"It's your fault Dee Dee is dead!" Juniper hissed at Mike. They were now in the next grade, a year since Dee Dee passed away, they were now twelve in Megaville Elementary._

_"I wasn't even there, Juniper!" Mike defended, nearly crying._

_"You could've saved her from that Mandork! Why didn't you use your powers!"_

_"Why didn't you!? You know I can't show or tell anyone else about my powers!"_

_"I was trying to save my family's life! You stink, Mike Mavinsky, I never wanna see you again!"_

_"I never wanna see YOU again, Juniper Lee!"_

_Both girls left in a huff._

**_End of_ Flashback**

* * *

Mike sniffled in the present day, wiping one of her eyes.

"Oh, Mike, I'm so sorry." Blossom cooed.

"It's fine," Mike breathed. "You just didn't know. No one's been a real friend to me, except for maybe Lu and Og. You know your friends are trash when you say Lu is decent."

Blossom lightly chuckled at that.

"No laughing matter, Bloss." Mike said, seriously.

Blossom paused, feeling stung sharply suddenly. "Where should we sit together in the library?"

"Don't bother coming." Mike walked off, leaving Blossom alone, feeling cold and bitter.

Blossom was unsure of what to do next.


	11. Chapter 11

Having Bell around was weird for the Girls considering she almost tried to kill them several times. Perhaps Bell was just a fallen, misunderstood angel. Mike was like that sometimes when she was getting older and things got edgy between her and Eddy. Bell was considered homeless and she currently is being fostered by Dexter's family and Dexter seems to see Bell as a substitute sister in place of Dee Dee, though its not possible and often difficult to replace people. Bell felt the same way around Dexter's dad, but she seemed excited to have a brother again and got to get a mother she never had before.

Blossom still felt lost and unhappy about bringing up Juniper to Mike. No one had seen Juniper in fact, she was enrolled, but maybe she was sent home until the paperwork had been filled out for her to become a offical student. Blossom left the school with her sisters and caught Juniper in the corner of her eye. Juniper glanced at the school, then dashed off before anyone could see where she was really going. Blossom wasn't sure whether to butt out or follow her, though she really wanted to follow the mysterious girl.

"Come on, Blossom, no running off this time." Buttercup told her sister, grabbing her arm so they could all fly home.

"Hey!" Blossom grunted. "Buttercup, let me go!"

"No, every time you follow someone or not come with us, you get in trouble or pain!"

"Please don't fight." Bubbles said, cuddling the pink dog she had become friends with back in elementary school.

Buttercup turned to her. "What're you doing with that stupid dog, now?"

"I thought you would know, Sensei Jack is going out-of-town for a while, so he told me to take care of Courage for him!"

"Oh, brother... Stupid dog in my house!"

"Courage is not stupid, he is very smart, funny, and cute! Like Boomer..."

"BOOMER!?"

Blossom tuned them out as she went home. She had to think of a way to get Mike and Juniper back together. Based on what she heard about Juniper, she knew they were like sisters from the way they all got along. Dexter wasn't born yet, Jen was in middle school, and Juniper had no sisters, only another baby boy on the way and older Dennis, who went to school with Jen. The Girls landed in front of their house.

"So, there!" Bubbles finished the argument with Buttercup.

"Alright, but if he messes with my Manga collection, that dog is toast!" Buttercup huffed, storming inside.

Courage whimpered and rubbed against Bubbles for secure protection.

"Don't worry, Courage, I'll take good care of you." Bubbles cooed, walking in with the dog.

Blossom followed them inside to maybe think for Mike and Juniper a little better. Blossom did like Mike, but Mike yelled at her for bringing up Juniper Lee.

* * *

The Girls walked in and saw a young girl. She looked a lot younger than they did, they had never seen her before, and yet she looked vaguely familiar to the girls somehow. The girl had a round face with a flock of black hair tied into double braided ponytails with a big bow in her hair. She had ocean blue eyes, wore an orange turtle-neck sweater that looked like it belonged to Velma Dinkley, she also had a black skirt with white knee socks and black dress shoes.

"Umm, hello, can we help you?" Blossom asked.

The girl didn't speak, she just stared at them.

"Hey, kid! This is our house, not yours!" Buttercup snapped.

The girl still stared, slowly blinking at them.

"Uh, make yourself comfortable." Bubbles shrugged, leaving with Courage.

The girl watched them leave, then stayed put in the kitchen table. She then looked up as the Professor came to her with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "Did you meet the Girls?" he asked her.

The girl nodded, taking a cookie and nibbling at it.

"Did you say anything to them?" the Professor asked.

The girl shook her head, and stared at the floor.

"I know you're shy, but you need to work on it a little, we'll talk more at dinner." the Professor put his arm around her.

* * *

"Who do you think that girl was?" Buttercup asked, changing the television channel.

"Beats me," Bubbles shrugged. "You think she was scared of us?"

Blossom seemed the most distracted. She was still thinking about what to do about Juniper and Mike.

* * *

**A/N: Just a random chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

Blossom remembered when they had a fourth sister. She wasn't an official Powerpuff Girl, but they all raised her the best they could based on how they were raised with their superpowers. Bunny. They all cried when Bunny was destroyed suddenly. Bunny never left their minds and hearts, they covered it up with other generations and past times to help cope with her loss and get over it, but in reality, they all deeply missed her, they just rarely spoke of her again. Blossom told Dexter about her after he told her what happened to his own sister. The Girls all agreed that Bunny wouldn't want to see them sad or miserable without her. That made Blossom have an idea then. Dee Dee probably wouldn't want to see Mike and Juniper fighting and being at each other's throats, blaming each other for Dee Dee's untimely death. The leader girl knew what she had to do in school tomorrow.

The mysterious girl was sleeping in the guest room by the time it was after dinner and TV and homework time for the Girls. Bubbles was feeding Courage his dinner before joining her sisters in the living room to do their homework together like normal sisters. Buttercup wondered about the stranger girl in their home, Bubbles was focusing on petsitting Courage, and Blossom was thinking of what she should say to Mike and Juniper without making them worse than they already were about Dee Dee's death causing a strain in their friendships.

That night, the Girls went to their seperate rooms. Courage slept on Bubbles' bed, feeling nostalgic for when he lived with a sweet old lady who had left him in Jack's care in the very beginning. Courage missed her a lot, but was more thankful to be alive because his old family had been dying after Courage was happily adopted by Jack. Nothing out of the ordinary here yet.

* * *

The next morning, the mysterious girl was gone. The Girls couldn't help but wonder if she were a figment of their imagination of sorts, a spirit in disguise, or just a random stranger allowed in their house. The Girls were about to go out to fly to school, but the Professor stopped them and offered to drive them to school on his way to work. The Girls shrugged it off and went inside his car with Blossom in the front passenger seat and Buttercup and Bubbles in the back.

"You're all probably wondering who our new guest is." the Professor spoke up, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Huh?" Bubbles and Blossom had been in their own business, they nearly forgot her.

"Yeah, who is she and why is she in our house, Professor?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor heaved a sharp sigh and turned, friendly to them. "Well,... Do you three remember your morning kindergarten teacher way back home?"

"Ms. Keane?" the Girls asked. You never forget about your kindergarten teacher. The other elementary school ones maybe, but never your kindergarten teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Keane," the Professor confirmed. "Well, a few years ago... She and I had made contact and saw each other again. We almost got married."

"Aww!" Bubbles marveled. "Did you or she say yes?"

The Professor swallowed hard and sighed again. "We never married or spoke of engagement again... We had a little problem before we decided to get serious..."

"What is it, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Well, Blossom, sometimes when you really like someone, you tend to do... Crazy things... That thing became a lot more serious nine months later, and Harley was born."

"Harley?" the Girls asked.

"Yes, Girls, Harley. Harley Keane is your new sister, she is my responsibility now."

"What happened to Ms. Keane, Professor?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor frowned and looked up at the distant sky. "She's in a better place now..."

"Oh, Professor!" the Girls gasped sadly.

"It's okay, Girls, just remember, some people do crazy things when they're in love." the Professor concluded.

Blossom took that note the most from the Girls. She met Mike in the forest and they had sex together. Blossom wasn't sure if anything would happen since Mike was a girl too and she probably wouldn't risk teenage pregnancy.

* * *

The bell rang in Megaville Junior High School. Mike and Juniper walked on other sides of the hallway, walking and minding their own businesses away from each other. Both girls deeply scowled at each other, but then they accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway, knocking each other down.

"Watch where you're going!" Mike hissed at the Chinese-American girl.

"You watch it, it's all your fault anyway!" Juniper snarled.

"No, if it's anyone's fault, it's yours, everyone knows it! Dee Dee would side with me! She was _my _best friend before you came along!"

"I was the new girl in the neighborhood, Dee Dee probably told you to come say hello to me!"

"Shut up, JUNE!"

"You, Michelene!"

Mike's eyes turned red as her jacket. "Don't you dare call me that, Juniper Lee!"

"Make me Michelene." Juniper smirked.

"THAT'S IT!" Mike wolf pounced on Juniper, about to beat the crap out of her.

"Stop!" Blossom charged to them, separating them once they all got on their feet. "Guys, stop fighting!"

"Stay out of this, Blossom, this doesn't concern you!" Mike growled.

"Aw, let your pretty friend talk, Michelene." Juniper taunted.

"Both of you stop!" Blossom continued. "It's no one's fault about Dee Dee! Can't you guys stop? Dee Dee's soul is put to rest, do you think she'd want to see her two best friends arguing?"

Mike and Juniper stopped. They realized what Blossom was saying was right.

"Dee Dee was always the soft, sensitive one..." Mike whispered.

"Yeah, she always got us to stop fighting." Juniper admitted, quietly.

Blossom smiled. "You see? Stop fighting! It doesn't make any one of you look cool!"

"Yeah, you're right, sorry Blossom." Juniper whispered.

"Yeah, sorry." Mike added.

"Don't say sorry to me," Blossom prompted. "Say sorry to each other."

Mike and Juniper looked at each other in the eyes. They both sighed heavily, smiled and apologized to each other.

"There, now doesn't that feel better?" Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Juniper smiled.

"Sorry, June, but seriously, call me Michelene again and I'll whoop you so bad your grandchildren will feel it!"

Juniper laughed and rejoiced with Mike into a hug.

Blossom smiled and walked off to see Bell and Dexter.

"I take it your friends all made up?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, seems like it." Blossom answered with a smile.

"Dee Dee would be proud." Dexter remarked, fiddling with his glasses.

"Come on, let's get to class, Dex." Bell took his arm, following him to their next class.

Mike and Juniper caught up with them and they went to the next class.


	13. Chapter 13

School managed to go very well after that day. Blossom walked down the hall and to her surprise saw a girl who Mandy despised, but then again, everyone else did. Not just because of Mandy's opinion of her, but because she was really annoying. More annoying than Lu. It was Mindy MacFaralane. It was said that Mindy and Mandy go way back, well into when Mindy first moved in as a toddler and was scared, alone, vulnerable. Mandy did a surprising act by asking Mindy how she was, but due to Mindy's endless gossip and chattering, Mandy told the girl to shut up and walked away. Mindy didn't take it well and decided if she couldn't have Mandy, no one could.

"What do you want?" Blossom asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Mindy replied in her nasally, irritatingly high-pitched voice. "Is it true you're a lesbian?"

"What?" Blossom's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Mindy nodded. "You heard me. Are you a lesbian? I saw you hanging around Mike Mavinsky!"

"What if I am? Ever since the mess with Dexter and Susan Test, I found myself enjoying Mike's baby pink lips. She kisses a way lot better than Dexter! What's it to you?"

Mindy sighed sharply and pulled Blossom into a hug, patting her back.

"Uh..." Blossom tried to wriggle free.

"Me too." Mindy whispered, dangerously into her ear lobe, looking like she were trying to nibble on it.

"You too what?"

"I'm a lesbian too..."

"You are?" Blossom successfully pulled free. "Do you like Mike too? It seems like every girl in the school did."

"NO!" Mindy hissed, then looked around to make sure they were officially alone. Mindy then grabbed Blossom without warning and pulled her to her glossy pink locker in contrast to everyone's dull gray locker. Mindy swiftly dialed the combination, pulled the door open and displayed a stalker like shrine to Mandy. There were even scented candles around a picture of a younger Mandy and a picture of Mike with a red circle and a line through it. "This is my beauty..." Mindy was the poster child of a yandere fan girl.

"But Mindy, I thought you and Mandy hated each other."

"We do, but I actually love her... She's a golden-haired goddess... And how dare Mike try to steal her from me!"

Blossom's eyes widened at Mindy's nature. "I think you should go see the guidance counselor."

"WHAT USE ARE THOSE USELESS ADULTS!? At least I don't ride the bandwagon like Kuki Sanban or Abigail Lincoln with their crushes on Mike as well!" Mindy grabbed Blossom's arms tightly. "I love Mandy!"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Your sister's friends with her, maybe you could hook me up?"

Blossom glared at Mindy, then walked away.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Mindy called after her. "You can't have me, so no one can? I see how it is! How original, Blossom! I hope you get shot or something out of petty jealousy!"

'_Geez, what a psycho, no wonder Mandy is hateful,' _Blossom thought to herself. She then stopped and smiled as she saw Mike and Juniper happily walking down the hallways as friends.

"Hey, Blossom." Dexter greeted.

"Huh?" Blossom turned to see him with Bell as usual. "Oh, hey guys. You seem to be bonding pretty well."

"Yeah, Dexter's filled the void well." Bell smiled, clinging onto Dexter's shoulder.

"I just wanted to let you know I am being mature and accepting of your new-found relationship with Mike Mavinsky." Dexter clarified his purpose.

"Seriously though, who's Mike Mavinsky?" Bell was bothered that she wasn't only a new student, but completely ostracized from knowing a school idol.

"Mike Mavinsky is one of the best students in the Megaville school district," Dexter explained, pushing his glasses back. "She was nearly on every team in the elementary school, even if she didn't talk much to the others. She was also once on an island and her parents once ran Megaville when Mike was a baby."

"Wow! So, is Mike like the president or something?"

"You could say that, unfortunately, she may not take over after her parents' unfortunate demise."

"What happened to them?"

"They died," Blossom frowned, remembering what she learned. She then tried her best not to reveal too much to Bell so she wouldn't freak out or be in danger. "Someone... Just killed them, and Mike and her siblings were fostered."

"Oh." Bell said in an aching tone. "I guess everyone in school has their own issues."

"Yes, it can be very sad when death strikes." Dexter frowned as well.

"Maybe next year can be different!" Bell chirped.

Blossom and Dexter smiled at her, hoping her theory could be true.

* * *

**_Flashforward_**

Years passed. Our Megaville students were now a lot older and just graduated college. Megaville had nearly been destroyed, but there were some living folks. Dexter and Blossom became close again, more so when the Test twins weren't really spoke of again. Mary had enough of being bossed around by her horrible sister Susan, so Mary had killed her. The cause had sent her to a mental institution, but she would rather live there than constantly joining Susan in science experiments that could very well kill their annoying pest of a brother.

Blossom walked out of the science lab she was working with Dexter, and decided to get home. She wanted to visit an old friend and remembered where Mike and Jen were going to live after graduation. They went to a place far from Megaville and had new lives, though Blossom knew them anywhere. Blossom wanted to tell Mike about her new life since Mike and Jen haven't been heard of since college graduation and Jen mentioned they might be trying to look for their long-lost brother.

"Hello, Jen." Blossom greeted.

Jen smiled at her, she was now aging and was a mother and devoted wife. "Well, don't we look grown up?"

Blossom giggled, pushing her glasses back. "Is Mike in? I never thought I'd see you or her again."

Jen pulled Blossom into a tight hug suddenly.

"Jen, is something wrong?" Blossom asked.

Jen pulled her out, sniffling. "I guess you didn't hear..."

"Hear what?"

Jen swallowed hard and heaved a sigh. "Mike's dead, Blossom."

"What?" Blossom's eyes widened.

"Mike died a long time ago... She was trying to protect my children a year ago with her crystal gem that contained her powers. The gem broke, releasing her powers and Dr. X murdered her."

"Oh, Jen." Blossom's voice became shallow.

"I'm sorry, Blossom," Jen still frowned.

"Do you know about Juniper Lee?"

"She left town after Mike's death and no one's seen her ever since."

"Oh," Blossom stared at the ground. She then felt something pressure in her stomach and she tightly gripped it, grunting in sudden pain. She nearly doubled over.

"Blossom, are you alright?" Jen sounded worried.

"I'm fine," Blossom breathed, trying to stand up. "This is another reason why I came... I wanted someone to raise my child with me..."

"Raise your child?" Jen raised an eyebrow. "Blossom, are you-"

Blossom nodded.

"What? How!"

"I rather not talk about it... I know Mike would have wanted to raise the baby with me."

"I'm sorry, Blossom, you can stay here with me if you want."

"Thanks anyway, Jen." Blossom cupped her stomach. "I better let you go."

"Okay Blossom, remember, I'm still here if you need something..." Jen looked deep into her eyes.

"Thanks, Jen." Blossom smiled softly.

Jen smiled back, then left to attend to her husband and children.

Blossom sighed, then left the house.

_**End of** **Flashforward**_

* * *

Blossom was visiting with Shirley the Medium.

"Is that all?" Blossom asked.

"There is more, child, but it may not be good for the faint of heart." Shirley advised. "Are you sure you want to know more?"

"Well, mostly, who impregnated me?" Blossom asked, sounding desperate for that answer.

Shirley sighed. "HIM."

"HIM!?" Blossom's eyes were as wide as always.

"Yes," Shirley droned. "He had wanted to torment you and your sisters for a long time. What better way than to give you a demon spawn pregnancy? You are given a daughter named Mimi."

"Can I do anything to prevent that?"

"I'm sorry, child, there's not much I can say about that."

"Oh, thanks Shirley."

"Of course, child."

Blossom walked away, paying her coins to the dog psychic. She then decided to get home, but on her way, something striked her down. Blossom uttered, rubbed her eyes and looked up to see three girls before her. One girl had darker scarlet red hair with a crimson colored dress with a blue headband and flower piece. The other one with a wavy, large brown ponytail with a yellow ribbon and a yellow dress. The final girl had golden hair with an emotionless look on her face with an orange dress. They looked like the Girls' dresses when they were younger.

"W-Who are you three?" Blossom asked, sounding nervous and scared.

"Blood!" the red clad girl said.

"Bio!" the yellow clad girl said.

"Blaze!" the orange clad girl said.

"We are the Trinity!" the girls said together. "And we're going to destroy you!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Who are you girls?" Blossom asked, hints of fear and annoyance. "Some kind of fan girl copycat wannabes?"

The Trinity girls laughed at her options of what to refer to her as.

"That's a good one!" Bio giggled, then grew serious. "Now prepare to have the hell beaten out of you!"

"What do you want with _me_?" Blossom asked.

"Revenge, of course," Blood grinned. "We were built and programmed to destroy you by Dr. X!"

"Dr. X!?"

"I thought you were the smart one, but yes, Dr. X!"

"I thought he was killed and destroyed ages ago!"

"Of course not, foolish girl," Blade taunted. "Dr. X cannot be destroyed, and neither can the Trinity!"

Blossom screamed as the girls surrounded her. It was an unfair, deadly battle. Three against one, and the three were more powerful and dangerous than the original Powerpuff Girls. The Trinity successfully beat up Blossom, but as she screamed and cried for help, no one came until it was a little too late. Mike and Juniper came to her.

"Leave her alone or else!" Juniper scowled.

The Trinity looked at the seemingly mortal and powerless girls.

"Or else what?" Bio asked.

Mike's eyes turned bright red like when she would be a wolf and her fangs grew exposed. "You do not wanna know!" she said in a terrifyingly low, demonic voice nearly sounding like Lucifer of Hell himself.

The Trinity for the first time, seemed to be afraid of Mike and Juniper, then dashed away.

"Mike...June... You came..." Blossom nearly whispered from the pain she was given.

"Oh, my, Blossom!" Mike rushed to her aid.

"Quick, let's get her to a hosptial." Juniper said, taking Blossom's other arm as Mike took one and they walked out of the danger zone.

In the bushes, Dr. X had been watching and grew very furious. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO DESTROY THOSE WRETCHED POWERPUFFS!? I've tried every formula for the perfect, evil little girl! Everything... Except maybe this..." Dr. X took out a purple cloth resembling a Powerpuff Girl dress. He then knew what he could do. "Of course, none of them will be able to fight their long-lost sister... Those girls are in for a treat." he cackled and left to his lair.

* * *

Blossom had blacked out on the way to a hospital. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Professor, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell and Dexter standing on sides of the bed with Nurse Joy, standing by.

"Wha... What happened?" Blossom asked, weakly.

"Your friends came and brought you here," Nurse Joy replied, gently. "You were in very bad condition. You're lucky, those bad girls almost pierced your heart and killed you."

"Wh-Where are Mike and June?" Blossom noticed neither of them were there.

"They had go home, but they called us and told us to come right over." the Professor replied.

"Blossom, did you die?" Bubbles asked like a curious child.

Blossom lightly laughed at that. "No... My prince and my friend saved me..."

"Your Prince?" the Professor sounded like a real, overprotective father. "Who is this guy and why haven't I met him, Dexter?"

"Don't look at me, I have nothing to do with this!" Dexter called back, feeling offended.

"It wasn't Dexter, Professor," Blossom told her father figure. "It was Mike Mavinsky... The sweetest, nicest and most protecting girl in Megaville Junior High."

"Oh, if that's all," the Professor sounded calm, then raised an eyebrow. "Wait... Girl? Mike is a girl?"

"It's a long, boring, fairy tale story." Buttercup told him, annoyed.

"Yeah, long story." Bell added with a smile.

"Oh, Bell, where are you staying these days?" Blossom asked.

Bell smiled and took Dexter's hand.

Dexter smiled back. "My family has adopted her... Bell is my new seester and I promise to look after her and be more understanding, loving, kind and caring to her than I had to Dee Dee."

Bell giggled and hugged Dexter.

"Bell, let go!" Dexter whined, sounding embarrassed.

Everyone laughed happily, even Nurse Joy. She then bared a shy frown. "I believe the patient needs to rest now, you all can come back and see her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Blossom asked. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"A couple of days, I'm sorry." Nurse Joy replied.

"But what about school!?" Blossom panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll bring you your homework and everything you'll need," Bubbles offered. "I know how much you love school, Blossom, so I'll happily take you your books... As long as you help me with some homework... Who could possibly understand that history teacher with his boring voice? He's more boring than the Professor."

"I heard that..." the Professor lightly scolded.

"Oops." Bubbles giggled sheepishly.

"We'll let you rest, come on, guys." Buttercup walked off with everyone.

Blossom smiled and let herself get adjusted as Nurse Joy went to attend to other patients.

* * *

In Dr. X's lab, there was a girl who looked about the size of Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup. She wore a similar outfit to them, only purple and had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were even purple. She woke up slowly and looked around her.

"Welcome back to life, child," Dr. X greeted, standing over her in his human form. "Begin to report to duty."

"Where am I?" the girl asked with a slight lispy, stupid voice. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Bunny, and you are to be my child and my servant. Next week, you will be enrolled into Megaville Junior High."

"Daddy!" Bunny clung onto him, laughing goofy.

"Get off of me." Dr. X commanded, coldly.

"Oh, sorry." Bunny let go and smiled apologetically.

"Get some rest, you'll need it, your training begins tomorrow." Dr. X walked off, distantly.

Bunny smiled and made herself comfortable. She has no memory of her life before and is recreated to be evil and vengeful, but she thinks these are good things and thinks Dr. X is a good guy.


	15. Chapter 15

It took Blossom a while before she could heal and get back to home and school. Mike and Juniper would often visit her whenever they could and often at times checked the Utonium house to see if Blossom got home safely. They couldn't help but focus on Bubbles a lot though since she looked so much like their dead friend. Blue eyes, curly blonde pigtails, childish mindset, they swear that Dee Dee could've been reincarnated into a little girl, but they always would get their hopes up with that theory. Blossom was still in the hospital, even well after a week, which worried everyone, but they knew Nurse Joy would take good care of her.

Blossom was resting up in her bed as always, unaware of what had happened while she was gone, safe and sound, the good news, she would be all healed by tomorrow, the bad news was that tomorrow was also when Dr. X promsied Bunny she would destroy Blossom and the rest of the Powerpuff Girls. Bunny thought it was good though, she still didn't understand all around her, she thought bad was good and good was bad, and she should be bad. Dr. X just hoped Bunny would do a whole lot better than Bell or the Trinity or any other Shadowpuff Girls he created. Blossom had a nightmare though, of that future Shirley had shown her.

* * *

_**Megaville Hospital, about twenty years later**_

_"Push, Blossom, push!" a Russian accent coated voice told her. Blossom opened her eyes inside her dream world to see herself grown up and Dexter was on her side, looking a lot older and more mature. "Push, Blossom!"_

_"Huh?" Blossom felt lost, but realized she was in a different hospital bed and squeezing Dexter's hand. She then pushed, feeling a sharp force inside her body. She was pregnant and now going into labor._

_"Come on, Blossom, you can do it!" Bubbles cheered._

_Blossom struggled and pushed out what she could. She nearly screamed in bloody murder and forced out an infant with her complexion with raven hair and crimson red eyes. The baby wailed once it came out._

_"It's a girl," Buttercup remarked, holding her newborn niece. "Blossom, she's beautiful, I admit."_

_Blossom smiled a little, sniffling. Even though this was a dream, it felt very real and Blossom was glad to be a mother. Only, the thing was, Dexter was not the father. If Dexter wasn't the father, then who is?_

_"A gracious specimen," Dexter remarked. "What do you think you will call her?"_

_Blossom thought for a moment. She thought of maybe Dee Dee after Dexter's deceased sister, but that would probably be too sad and emotional for him to call his step-daughter such a thing. She also thought maybe of Michelene, Mike's real name, but that'd probably be too complicated. She then thought of combining the two in her brain and loved how it sounded in her head, then spoke up. "What about Mimi?"_

_Everyone smiled a bit. Mimi was a suitable name for the child as it wailed to be held by her mother._

_"Mimi it is," Buttercup wrapped the baby in one of Blossom or Dexter's old lab coats and handed the baby to Blossom. "Welcome to the world, Mimi."_

_"Yes, welcome Mimi," Blossom smiled. "I love you..."_

* * *

"I love you... I love you..." Blossom mumbled in her sleep in reality.

"Wake up, Miss Utonium," Nurse Joy gently shook the girl awake. "Good morning..."

Blossom slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You just had surgery," Nurse Joy replied, lightly. "You're well enough to go home, but you have to be in a wheelchair for a little while."

"Oh, thank you..." Blossom hoisted herself off the bed and into the wheelchair.

Nurse Joy smiled, took the handles and pushed her out of the room and out the emergency room doors. Everyone had been waiting for Blossom and were very happy to see her. Mike and Juniper were there too. They were all very worried, even Buttercup seemed the most worried and emotional, she was even crying! Everyone shared a hug to Blossom and decided to head home.

Behind the hospital bushes, Dr. X pointed to the colorful group. "There Bunny, there is your enemy... Your former sisters..."

"Sisters..." Bunny repeated in her simpleton voice.

"Yes, you will shortly become Megaville Junior High's newest students. Your name is Bunny Cranston and I am your father, a new scientist to work alongside Professor Utonium, Professor Membrane, and Dr. Nora Wakeman. Do you understand and get that, child?"

Bunny slowly nodded.

Dr. X wasn't sure if she really understood or were just nodding in agreement to avoid getting in trouble with her new mentor.

"Good, now your training begins." Dr. X's eyes nearly flamed and he walked off to train Bunny.

Bunny nodded again, noticed he was gone and quickly followed him.

"First things first, I need to teach you how to talk like a normal little girl." Dr. X told her.

"Bunny talk normal do!" Bunny protested against his accusations.

Dr. X glared down at her. "No, you don't. You talk like that pet I got for Bell. Now, come along, if you need to be like a junior high school student, you need to talk like one."

"Bunny understand." Bunny bowed her head, ashamed of herself.

"Good, now don't dilly-dally, we don't have a lot of time."

Dr. X and Bunny kept going to his lair so they could keep up their charade. No one would ever suspect Bunny back to life, but with a new life and new name. It was the perfect plan.


	16. Chapter 16

As Bunny received training from Hell provided by her new master, Dr. X, Blossom was about well enough to go home. Nurse Joy wheeled her out to her family to go home, catch some more rest and then go back to school after that painful encounter with the Trinity. Blossom was mostly paranoid because she had been absent from school for a long while, she had perfect attendance since Kindergarten in Ms. Keane's class. Blossom had various junior high school problems flood her brain as her brain and heart were arguing, though, being a superhero, Blossom had a lot more to worry about than missing school and petty school crushes. At least she wasn't like Princess Morbucks and only worried about how much credit cards she had and making almost every other girl in school look bad.

The emergency doors flung open as Nurse Joy wheeled Blossom out to her family. Mike was even there, but no Juniper. The Professor smiled, feeling delighted to see his little Blossom back in his custody again for Blossom spent what felt like eternal nights in the hospital just to recover. Buttercup seemed happy to see Blossom again, but had a sour smile that wasn't too nasty and mean-spirited, and Bubbles looked endlessly worried.

"She should be able to walk up again by tomorrow, if not, the next day." Nurse Joy told the professor.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." the Professor smiled and went to wheel Blossom out to the car and get home at last. "Oh, Blossom, I hope you dont' mind, but your friend Mike will be staying for dinner."

"I don't mind at all, Professor." Blossom smiled up at Mike, her secret prince.

Mike smiled back and was willing to help Blossom in anyway she could.

* * *

The Utonium family went to the car. The Professor drove while Mike sat with Blossom's sisters in the back and Blossom herself sat next to the Professor and stretched a little as her bones were still bruised, but weren't as bad as they were than when the Trinity took care of her. The Professor decided to make Blossom her favorite dinner as a treat for coming back home and being brave during her meeting with Biohazard, Blade, and Blood. What they all didn't know was that Dr. X had an even greater threat to unleash very soon.

"Welcome home, Blossom." the Professor smiled, letting her out.

Mike held Blossom in her arms as the Professor took out the wheelchair to help Blossom inside the house.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, I'm fine," Blossom assured her blonde sister. "I don't know who those girls thought they were, but when Mike came in, it was a dumb decision to pick fights with me."

"I take it you're quite the fighter, Mike," the Professor observed. "Don't think though because you're a boy, you're stronger and better than my Girls."

"Uh, sir, I'm a girl." Mike slightly darted her eyes at him.

The Professor raised an eyebrow.

"Mike's a nickname," Buttercup explained. "Her real name is Michelene."

"Michelene?" the Professor wondered. "Can't say I ever heard a name like that before... Except well, the old village leader's youngest child."

"Funny story about that kid." Mike smirked a little.

Blossom smiled back at her and got settled at the dinner table. She held out her fork and knife, ready to eat. "Oh, gosh, I just remembered!" she cried, realizing something that mentally sliced her stomach in guilt. "I was supposed to tutor Vanellope von Schweetz yesterday!"

"Don't worry about her," Buttercup coaxed. "She's fine."

"Isn't she gonna be mad that I missed our appointment?" Blossom frowned.

"I spoke with Vanellope for you saying that you'll get back to her at Megaville Elementary as soon as you're healed by the time you have to peer tutor her again." the Professor tried to calm her down. He could understand that when she was gone, she probably felt guilty for missing her studies and threatening her perfect attendance record. "Besides, she told me that she had to race with some girl named Tabitha or something, anyway!"

"Oh, professor..." Blossom moaned.

"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world if you miss some days of school, now tell me more about this Mike girl friend of yours..." the Professor smiled, lifting her chin, then smiled at Mike to show her that she was welcome in the Utonium home.

Mike blushed that the Professor called her Blossom's girlfriend.

"Well, it all started when everyone was talking about Dexter making out with Susan Test under the bleachers..." Blossom began to narrate.

"I know about that," the Professor interrupted, not meaning to be rude as he set down her vegetarian pork chops. "How about Mike's side of the story."

"Um, okay, if you dont' mind." Blossom turned to their guest.

"It's okay, I remember it all, it was a good memory even if it had a bad start..." Mike said, resting her hands under her face.

* * *

_**Flashback *Mike's POV* **_

_I was having my free period. I didn't really feel like going to the library for studying or going in the gym that day, I just wanted time to relax after a rough night at home, but I couldn't go home. Well, technically, I was home. I was in the dark forest, minding my own business. Then I heard some crying. If one thing makes my heart wrench, it's when another girl is crying. I went to the source of the crying since I have very sensitive hearing, like a dog. _

_I put my skateboard up and walked with the leaves and dead twigs crunching under my sneakers. I peeked through the bushes to see poor Blossom crying her pink eyes out. I decided to cheer her up, so I came to her. Blossom nearly stopped crying once she saw me looking down at her. I sat next to her and comforted her, let her tell me everything, so I comforted her in the best way I could. It led to kissing though..._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

**Regular POV**

"You two kissed?" the Professor sounded appalled.

"Yeah," Mike shrugged. "Is that so wrong? Boys and girls kiss all the time, why can't two girls?"

"I just thought you were one of Buttercup's friends with Eddy as a boyfriend." the Professor pointed out.

"Yes, I was," Mike replied. "Eddy and I dated like a few months after we met. We even went to the dance together. But one day when we were about to leave elementary school, he had to spend the summer with his horrible older brother and I grew lonely. Once I got lonely, I lost interest in any other boy, then another girl came to comfort me like how I comforted Blossom, then the next thing I know, I felt attracted to her."

"Who was it?" Blossom asked out of sheer curiosity.

Mike turned to her and with no hesitation revealed, "Marie Kanker..."

Blossom's eyes widened. "There's a lesbian Kanker sister?"

"Yeah," Mike confirmed. "Marie actually likes girls, she just pretended to like Double D so her sisters wouldn't tease her or something... But yeah, she likes girls like you and me."

"I never knew that..."

"Just don't tell her I told you, I know she'd wanna fight and I hate fighting most of the time, even if I'm really good at it."

"It's okay." Blossom smiled at Mike.

Mike smiled back, scooting closer to Blossom and gripped her leg, making the younger girl squeal suddenly.

"That's enough table play for now, it's time for dinner you two." the Professor lightly scolded.

"Sorry, Professor." the red-headed girls said together, then went to eat their dinner.

* * *

Bunny's training commenced. Pretty soon, she went from a dimwitted reborn girl, and now she was sharp as a tack in intelligence, she could fight just as well as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup combined. She was a lot more stealthier than Bell ever was and she could speak properly like a girl her age should. She was practicing karate with Zim as her punching bag coach. Zim nervously stood behind the bag as Bunny punched the hell out of it. She drop kicked it roughly, making it snap back and crushing against the wall with poor Zim still on it and he was bruised badly. Bunny did not apologize, she thought she was doing good like Dr. X said she was. Bunny finished and bowed her head, clutching her fists.

"You've done well..." Dr. X's voice said from a hidden location.

"Yes, Father," Bunny nodded. "I did well."

Dr. X laughed a little deeply. "You are ready to enroll into Megaville Junior High. Are you ready for school, my child?"

"Yes, Father, I am ready." Bunny said, with deep obedience.

"Remember your mission," Dr. X emerged from the shadows and carried her in his fiendish arms. "For now, you rest, you attack in school. Understand, Bunny?"

"Yes, Father, I understand."

"Good, now lights out!"

Dr. X tucked Bunny into Bell's old bed and gave her a stuffed animal to sleep with since Bunny is still technically a child. Bunny took the animal and went to sleep as Dr. X went back to his post. Zim moaned in pain from the deep impact from Bunny and was barely alive, he looked as good as dead.

"ZIM!" Dr. X snapped at the Irken. "Do not lounge about, you have a mess to clean up!"

Zim mumbled and went to clean up as told. His life really sucked now. It was bad enough that Bell adopted GIR and that he was reduced to a maid to clean up and fix everything like Dr. X's punching bag of sorts. Failing of conquering the Earth was bad enough, but this was what his life was reduced to. It can always get worse.

* * *

Mike and Blossom finished dinner.

"Professor, can we be excused?" Blossom asked, hovering suddenly. "I wanna talk to Mike privately."

"Huh?" the Professor washed some dishes, then smiled. "Oh, okay, as long as it's okay with Mike."

"Thanks!" Blossom dashed back and went with Mike to her bedroom.

"Professor, why is Blossom with that girl Mike all the time?" Bubbles asked, now understanding that Mike is a girl and not a boy.

"Oh, Bubbles, it's probably just a phase," the Professor shrugged. "She'll know for sure once she gets older if she's a lesbian or not."

"What's a lesbian?"

"Well... You know how some boys like girls and some girls like boys?"

"Uh-huh."

"A lesbian is a girl that likes another girl..."

"EWW!"

"Bubbles, some people live like that, and it's not nice to think of it like that," the Professor looked into her baby blue eyes. "You could hurt their feelings. You don't want to hurt Blossom and Mike's feelings, do you?"

"No." Bubbles looked down with a light moan.

"Try to be considerate, I'm sure it's only a phase and Blossom won't stay a lesbian forever."

"Professor, am I a lesbian?"

The Professor looked at her. "It's up to you, if you are, you are, if you aren't, you aren't, no one else can say if you are or not. It's mostly up to your heart... Why, I remember this one time in college..."

* * *

Blossom and Mike were upstairs in the pink bedroom of the top floor. Blossom was telling Mike about what happened when she saw Shirley the Medium. Blossom was really scared and hoped the future wouldn't come true.

"So, who's the father of your baby, Blossom?" Mike asked.

"I want it to be you," Blossom turned to her, raking fingers through her own hair. "I mean... I really like you, Mike... I want to start a family with you, but in the future, it says you died when I got pregnant..."

"So, I can't be the other parent..." Mike stared at the floor.

"No, but maybe we could undo your death and then we can live happily ever after!" Blossom smiled. "I had a baby girl named Mimi. I named her after you and Dee Dee."

Mike smiled at that. "Mimi, what a lovely name... When I was a baby, that's what Jen called me."

"Really?" Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, and our brother."

"Do you remember anything about your brother?"

Mike shrugged. "Here and there... He had black hair and usually wore a hat... Mom and Dad called him James, but I think Jen used to call him Jamie, but I'm not sure."

"You ever wanna find him?"

"Of course! If you had a long-lost sibling, wouldn't you wanna find them?"

"I guess I know what you mean," Blossom looked into her eyes. "Dexter losing Dee Dee, us losing Bunny..."

"June losing Dennis..."

"Dennis?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Dennis isn't dead actually, he just lives with their parents and Ray-Ray." Mike explained. "But she really misses him even if he was a pain in the pajamas."

"Pain in the pajamas?" Blossom laughed now.

Mike laughed too. "I used to say that all the time as a kid, I don't really remember why, but it sounded cool back then."

Blossom laughed, feeling a little better and took Mike's hand. "Thanks, Mike... For being my prince..."

"Thanks Blossom, for being my princess..." Mike leaned forward to kiss Blossom.

The two shared a kiss and held each other. The kissing lead to deep, velvety moaning and the two flopped back on the bed, locked the door and continued to make love. They were really at it. Mike felt Blossom's perky breasts and licked against them and fingered her once she got the carnation pink panties off the girl. Blossom moaned, pleading for Mike to not stop and squealed out her very first orgasm. Mike felt victorious for giving Blossom her first orgasm. The two didn't stop and fell asleep after a while and were in each other's arms naked under the sheets feeling each other's baby, womanly soft skin. They were out of breath and out of mind from everyone else for a little while.


	17. Chapter 17

Bubbles and Buttercup stared at Blossom and Mike. They were about to wake Blossom and Mike to get Mike going home and that Blossom needed to rest up so she would be well enough to go back to school. Buttercup slowly shut the door and felt very odd about what she just saw.

"No wonder..." Buttercup mumbled.

"So, that's what a lesbian does?" Bubbles asked, just as surprised.

* * *

Later on, Blossom woke up in her bed, wearing Mike's jacket. She looked all around, feeling her time with Mike in bed was a dream, but the jacket confirmed it was not. Mike however, was nowhere to be found. Blossom then saw it was roughly time to get up and get ready for school, so she quickly got dressed, put Mike's jacket in her backpack, and stormed out of her room to catch up with the Girls to school. Bubbles and Buttercup did not speak to her, but they were mostly shocked that Blossom would do that.

"I'll see you guys later," Blossom spoke up. "I've got to get to the elementary school to tutor Vanellope."

"Okay, Blossom." the Girls replied.

"Oh, and one of you give this to Mike for me, please." Blossom handed Bubbles the scarlet jacket belonging to the fiery hearted owner, Mike Mavinsky.

"Sure, Blossom." Bubbles smiled.

Blossom smiled back, then went to the elementary school as instructed.

"I can't believe Mike and Blossom were doing it," Buttercup cringed. "That's just wrong."

"Come on, Buttercup, the Professor says it's just a phase." Bubbles said as they continued to fly to school without their leader sister.

The Girls made it into class and were ready for the lesson. The teacher greeted them as morning tradition, and the students responded back. The teacher then promised a surprise for all of them. Bubbles spotted Mike coming into class a little late, not a good sign and reputation for your permanent record.

"Late, Miss Mavinsky." the teacher scolded.

"Sorry," Mike frowned, looking mentally naked without her jacket. The girls could see her puberty blessed breasts easier with that flimsy shirt she had on with no sleeves. "I was looking for my jacket, after I got home from a late night..."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, Miss Mavinsky, you may be seated!" the teacher told her.

Mike nodded, then went to her desk, looking forward.

"Now then, on with the lesson." the teacher turned, writing on the blackboard as some other students took notes, some stared out the window, some relaxed, and some really wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"Psst! Mike!" Bubbles called.

Mike turned her head to the blonde girl.

"Blossom wanted you to have this back." Bubbles whispered, tossing Mike her red jacket.

Mike smiled, catching it. "Thanks, Bubbles."

Bubbles giggled a little once she heard her voice said by Mike.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. The teacher stopped writing on the board and went to the door, pulled it open and it revealed to be Bunny in a purple outfit like the other Girls wore. "Class, this is our new student..."

Buttercup and Bubbles gasped.

"This is your new friend, Bunny Cranston." the teacher confirmed.

Bunny was the image of a shy new girl. She rubbed her arm nervously and looked barely at anyone and looked very lost and insecure. Bubbles and Buttercup were gratefully shocked. Bunny died a very long time ago for unknown reasons and the Girls all saw it happen. They kept a piece of her dress to remember her by. Dexter seemed puzzled as he heard about Bunny once when he told Blossom she couldn't understand what it's like to lose a sister. Bell knew very little about Bunny. Mike wasn't sure how to feel, but she felt some eerie atmosphere if Bubbles and Buttercup were scared. Everyone else just stared at Bunny as she stood in front of the class, shyly.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Vanellope being in this story is a reference to some sketches I saw in Bleedman's DeviantART of Vanellope, though she has not made an appearance in any of his comics, ever or at least not yet. Makes me wonder if Bleedman's a Wreck-it-Ralph fan like I am, Vanellope is my favorite character for a long while. Well, almost two whole years anyway, she's cool to me, even if a lot of people hate her. Anyway, enough of formality, on with the story!**

* * *

Vanellope looked like she could fall right asleep. "Umm... Yeah, sure why not? Hey! How 'bout I go out to recess to have a race with that snob, Taffyta Muttonfudge!?" Vanellope dashed from the classroom table to outside with her classmates.

"No, Vanellope," Blossom grabbed her collar. "I promised your teacher you would be on top of your lessons, now sit back down so I can tutor you and you can go into junior high school, then senior high school and graduate!"

"What's the point?" Vanellope scoffed, sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms. "I ain't ever gonna use this stuff again!"

"Actually you will... Math is used in everyday life, Van."

"That's what they all say... Like what? What could I use math for, huh?"

Blossom hummed, she tried to think of a way for Vanellope to understand so they could both have a break. "Well, you like driving go-carts, right?"

"You kiddin'?" Vanellope's chocolate-brown eyes lit up. "I've been drivin' for a long time! It's in my blood!"

Blossom smiled. "I'm sure it is, Vanellope, you have to use fractions when driving, so you can know how far you're going with the length of a mile and continue on to be a great driver."

"Huh, guess I never thought of it that way, Blossom."

"How about this? We stop now for today so you can go to recess with your friends, and I can go back to school to see my friends, and we'll do more of this like tomorrow or the next day."

"Now you're talkin'!"

Blossom and Vanellope high-fived each other, then went their separate ways.

* * *

Blossom landed in front of Megaville Junior High School in enough time for afternoon classes. Vanellope was a good kid, but she was such a handful at times, especially when it came to tutoring. Mike was meditating on a table outside while some other students had some outdoor time, not playing like elementary school kids, but often hanging about and getting fresh air. While Mike meditated, she felt an unwelcoming disturbance.

"Hey, girl..." a slimy, squeaky voice came up.

Mike opened one eye and turned her head to see an old familiar face. It was that boy Kevin, the son of the candy store owner. Kevin was well liked by girls, mostly that bimbo, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. Mike scowled to see that Kevin was trying to pick up Blossom.

"Say, why don't you come to my place and we can have some fun?" Kevin followed Blossom.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm very busy." Blossom was instantly uncomfortable. The Professor warned the Girls that as they got older some boys may want to try to hurt them and do something horrible to them like sexually harass them and not just beat them up like the Rowdyruff Boys would back in the day.

"We can change your plans." Kevin grabbed Blossom's wrists and held them behind her back to keep her from escaping.

"Hey, let me go!" Blossom yelled out.

Kevin tried to shush her by planting a dirty kiss on her lips. Blossom's eyes widened as she tried to escape, but she couldn't. Kevin was too strong for her, even though he was born without superpowers.

"HELP!" Blossom yelled louder once Kevin stopped the forced kiss.

Mike had enough of this. She hopped from the table and approached Kevin with her arms crossed. "Leave her alone, Kevin!" she demanded, sharply.

Kevin whipped his head to see Michelene Mavinsky had grown up. Kevin snorted at her. "Well, if it isn't a little lesbian? Why don't you go play soft ball or something, huh? I'm busy having a boyfriend moment, something you'd never understand, even when you dated that little Dork!"

Mike growled and her eyes turned red as her jacket. "I said, leave her alone!" her voice grew slightly low and demonic like when she would become a wolf.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" Kevin laughed his stupid, mocking guffaw. He thought it sounded cool, but it was really stupid whenever he would do it. The other kids that liked it just pretended to so they would be on his good side.

Mike used to have a crush on Kevin, but ever since she changed Eddy's heart, she knew Kevin was no good and since that day, Mike has hated Kevin with a burning passion. Kevin had a taste of karma when Lee Kanker forced him to dance with her at the school dance, but that wouldn't work this time. Mike decided to fight. Mike yelled out and charged for Kevin, and to his surprise, Kevin was picked up and thrown in the air. Kevin cried for help and mercy, but as he landed hard on the concrete ground, Mike began pounding him. Every while and then, Mike made sure Blossom would be in a safe distance so she wouldn't get hurt, then mauled Kevin like he had never been mauled before. He really deserved this. Kevin was badly battered and was barely moving and everyone stared at Kevin's body as Mike was breathing heavily over him.

Blossom dashed over. "Are you alright?" she asked in a warm tone.

"I'll be fine, babe... Just a little scratch..." Kevin said, weakly.

"NOT YOU!" Blossom drop kicked his nose, making it break and bleed, instantly.

What a sap Kevin is to get beat up by two girls. The super heroine in danger, but the mutated girl beating the crap out of him with little to no end.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Blossom asked, taking her hands.

"This is nothing," Mike smiled. "That rat had it comin'. You won't believe how many times I wanted to strike that idiot. He's the dork if you ask me."

Blossom smiled, then the two walked off back in school as the bell rang.

"Kevin, you like, okay?" Nazz asked, standing over Kevin. "You... You... You, like, need some moisturizer, your skin looks in bad shape!"

"I JUST GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL, NAZZ! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" Kevin yelled in her face.

Nazz harrumphed and walked off.

"Wait, come back!" Kevin cried, seeing his 'girlfriend' abandon him.

Bunny was watching the whole thing from her spot. So those were her targets. She knew what she had to do. The question was just, how would she do it and when? How much time did she have? Would Bunny even have to kill Mike or Blossom?


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm sorry you're in trouble now, Mike." Blossom said as she followed Mike down the hallway. During class, Mike was told to go to the principal's office and Blossom decided to go with her for support.

"Ah, it's okay." Mike assured her.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Nah, the principal's harmless."

"I heard you were sent to the principal's office for beating up Ed's sister, Sarah."

"Can you blame me?" Mike laughed a little. "That little frog mouth had it comin'."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Blossom shrugged with a smile.

The girls continued to walk and sat on a bench next to Mandy who held her arms and stared at the tiled floor.

"Hey, Mandy." Blossom greeted.

Mandy looked up at her and now Blossom noticed that there was blood on Mandy's hands.

"Uhh..." Blossom scooted back.

"You wanna know?" Mandy grinned, scaring Blossom half to death.

"Uh, no that's okay..." Blossom said quickly.

"What're you doing in the office, Blossom? You slip through the cracks of badness?"

"Leave her alone, Mandy." Mike demanded.

Mandy scoffed then looked away. "Whatever."

The principal's assistant, Vice Principal Public nervously came out from the door. "M-M-Mandy Delise?"

Mandy stood up and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm really sorry you got in trouble, Mike, I can go in with you, it's partly my fault." Blossom told Mike, taking her hand.

"Blossom, really, it's okay," Mike tried to settle her secret princess. "I can go in by myself, Principal Specific is not that bad."

Mandy walked out of the office with a cold grin on her face as she went to the bathroom to wash the blood off. It could have just been normal red paint, but Blossom and Mike knew that Mandy would more likely have blood on her hands than red paint.

"M-M-M-Michelene Mavinsky..." Public called the next student.

"You wait out here, I promise it's fine, Blossom." Mike kissed Blossom's forehead, then went inside the office.

"W-W-Welcome..." Public stepped aside, nervously to let Mike in, seeming to fear a raging teenage girl before they went to see the principal.

Blossom sighed and waited outside for Mike. She waited a few quiet minutes, then the bell rang and came Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Buttercup asked.

"We have a new girl?" Blossom asked.

"Yes!" Bubbles chirped. "Her name is Bunny, and she looks just like our sister! I think she's been recreated!"

"Guys, Bunny died a long time ago, remember?" Blossom clarified. "Bunny doesn't exist anymore."

"No, really, you have to see her!" Buttercup defended. "We have to find out if she's our sister or not!"

Blossom looked at them, then back at the door. "I promised Mike I'd wait for her!"

"Come on, Blossom!" Bubbles practically pulled Blossom onto her feet.

Blossom sighed and followed her sisters to see Bunny.

* * *

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup were looking in through the gym glass doors to see the cheerleaders doing their routine with Bunny on the bleachers. Blossom noticed Bunny instantly.

"It can't be..." Blossom whispered. "Bunny's dead..."

"Plus she talks really normal like a real girl and look at her!" Buttercup pointed out.

"I can't believe it..." Blossom whispered.

Bunny stared into space and noticed she was being watched. The Girls ducked down quickly as Bunny nearly caught their glimpse.

"That can't be Bunny, we saw her be destroyed..." Blossom said.

"Her name's apparently Bunny Cranston." Buttercup said.

"Cranston?" Blossom sounded spooked now. "Dr. X's real name is Cranston! Dr. X rebuilt Bunny!"


	20. Chapter 20

Blossom decided that she should tell Mike about Bunny. Mike would protect her and keep her safe, right? She had before, why would she stop now? The bell rang as some other students went to class, but Blossom sat back on the bench she had sat on, waiting for Mike to talk with Principal Specific. She lifted her head as Mike came outside and smiled that Blossom was patient enough to wait for her.

"Sorry that took so long." Mike said.

"Um, it's okay," Blossom smiled. "What happened? Are you in trouble?"

"I have to stay in detention starting next week for a whole week," Mike explained. "He threatened to call my parents..."

"Doesn't anyone know your parents are dead?" Blossom asked, she couldn't help but bring the subject of John and Miranda up.

Mike shook her head. "The only adult that knows is Sensei Jack. Other students like the Ed's, June, Dexter, and you know. My parents were alive when I was friends with Dee Dee, but they died sometime before she died."

"What about Kevin?" Blossom stood next to her, walking to class with her.

"He's suspended for a month for sexual harassment." Mike replied. "I told Principal Specific what happened, like I was protecting you, but I still have to be punished. Tell Jen where I am in case she comes looking for me since I have to stay an hour after school now."

"Sure Mike, I'll tell her."

"Are you okay? You seem happy to see me, but you look white as a sheet. You look like you saw a ghost,...Or Lu in her cheerleading uniform."

Blossom lightly laughed at that, then sighed a little. "I saw... Bunny..."

"Bunny?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You remember, my dead sister."

"Oh, yeah... Was it a vision?"

"No, it was really Bunny, I think Dr. X brought her back to life."

"Impossible! How could he had done that? You and the other girls are made of sugar, spice, everything nice, and a dose of Chemical X."

"Yes, but see, Dr. X also created Bell, he's pure evil." Blossom explained. "He's worse than Professor Dick!"

"Professor what!?" Mike looked agape at her.

"He went to college with the Professor, he made me and my sisters give him Chemical X to create his own Powerpuff Girls for evil and money."

"I think I heard of that when I lived on the island, whatever happened to the guy?"

Blossom gulped a little. "He died... He grew greedy enough to swallow the Chemical X and turned into a horrifying monster, threatening to destroy us and enslave the Professor. The other Powerpuff Girls attacked him because the Professor gave us love and Dick never gave them love."

"Wow..." Mike couldn't believe that. "We need to stop Dr. X before he kills everyone in Megaville."

Blossom shuddered at that. She remembered her psychic telling that Mike would die of unknown causes in the future by the time Blossom would be pregnant with her only child, Mimi. "Yeah..."

"This town's getting dangerous, Blossom." Mike added.

Blossom nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Girls went to the school library as the final hours rang in. Mike was in detention, so she couldn't help them right now. Blossom led the way to the lab. She had accidentally stumbled into it and saw Dexter recreating a robot replica of Dee Dee, but he promised to not bring her back to life if something were to happen to her, leading up to her untimely death caused by Mandark. Buttercup felt bored already, Bubbles was curious, and Blossom was determined.

"Oh, hi guys!" Bell waved.

"Hey Bell..." Bubbles and Buttercup greeted, wearily. It still felt weird to befriend Bell after all they had been through once they first met her.

"Dexter and Mary are making chemicals, I'll tell them you're here." Bell skipped off to a darker part of the lab.

"Mary's so mean, I can't believe she made Dexter cheat on Blossom like that!" Bubbles growled.

"Bubbles, Mary's the good Test twin." Buttercup clarified.

"Oh, then Susan's a bad word!" Bubbles said.

"Right..." Buttercup said, lazily.

"Girls, put these on, they're important." Blossom handed them lab coats as she fastened hers on. She even found a pair of eyeglasses and put them on. She felt grown up and mature with them, ditching her headband and looked a lot like her future self. "I feel like a real woman."

"Good afternoon, Girls." Dexter greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Dexter." the Girls said back.

"Hi there!" Mary greeted.

"Hi, Mary." the Girls greeted, nicely.

"Mary, sisters are a pain, but yours is the worst pain there is, how do you do it?" Buttercup asked.

Mary chuckled with a smile, then frowned. "It's harder than it looks... Susan isn't even the smart, I'm the smart one! But, we're twins, we were isolated a lot from school and we only had each other. Johnny's our annoying little brother, but I know there's a good boy deep inside of him, even if he reads our diaries all the time and breaks into our rooms asking for stuff to make his life better..."

"Johnny's a bit of a pain." Dexter agreed. "He seemed a lot more trouble and a nuisance than Dee Dee ever was... I miss that laughter and with the 'Ooh, what does this button do?'."

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Dex." Mary put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is very sad," Dexter sighed, then smiled at Bell. "But, I have a new sister now!"

Bell smiled at him, then continued to walk about the lab.

"Even if she looked up to that wretched Mandark..." Dexter gritted his teeth.

"What can we help you with?" Mary asked the Girls.

Blossom sighed and stepped forward. "Mary, do you know Dr. X?"

"Wicked villain dude who is bent on destroying you and created Bell?" Mary asked.

The Girls nodded.

"Hate that guy." Mary glinted her eyes.

"Well, here's the thing," Blossom spoke again. "He created our long dead sister Bunny back to life. Knowing Dr. X, he raised her to be evil and destroy things. We didn't talk with her, but chances are she may remember us. Can you and Dexter help us?"

Mary and Dexter glanced at each other, then back at the Girls. "We'll try." they said at the same time like how Mary used to with Susan when they were younger.

* * *

The child prodigies ran some tests on the Girls. They made chemicals to make the Girls bigger, faster, and stronger. Megaville was a nice to place to live in, unless you were a target for war. It really was a nightmare if you weren't too careful. The Girls donned new outfits and new looks which complimented their new super egos. Starting with Blossom as she was technically the oldest, then Buttercup who was technically the middle child, and finally Bubbles who was technically the youngest.

Bell watched with content, she couldn't believe that in a regular school, there hold a lot of unique students. Time-traveling Otto Osworth, Boy Genius Dexter, super powered Powerpuff Girls, there was even alien hunting Dib Membrane, Gaz's annoying older brother. The geniuses finished so that the Girls would be ready for the final battle between them and Dr. X.

"We're such geniuses." Dexter and Mary said together.

"You have everything you need, use these watches to change to and from to your new super forms," Mary said, putting color coded wristwatches on the Girls. "Only, if you promise to do a favor for me, Blossom."

"What's that, Mary?" Blossom asked.

Mary smiled evily. "Beat the crap out of my sister for me."

"Sure!"

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"When do you want it done?"

"As soon as possible."

"How bout now so I can test my new powers?"

"Fine by me, just make sure our parents aren't there. Dad should be grocery shopping and Mom should be in a meeting by now anyway."

Blossom giggled. Yes, it was wrong to beat someone up just for annoying you, but maybe Susan deserved it this time.

* * *

The Test house was unusually quiet. Susan was home alone with a science fiction book she stole from Mary's separate nightstand. Susan laughed at some things she saw as unscientific and untrue to reality by experiments. She heard a strange noise though downstairs that sounded like wildfire. Was Johnny home? That couldn't be, he's supposed to be in Kendo practice until dinner. Her mother was also with a Japanese client and her father was grocery shopping for more delicacy he loved to prepare, meatloaf. Susan decided to check it out.

The fifteen-year-old girl left the comforts and safety of her shared bedroom, placing her twin sister's book down. She crept down the stairs and kept a watchful eye. Unfortunately, she was grabbed by the back occupied by a ninja poof. Susan screamed as she was assaulted, then the revealed pink ninja was actually Blossom, beating up Susan.

"This is what happens when you steal what's rightfully mine, Susan Pest!" Blossom mocked, beating the goo out of Susan like how she would fight Mojo Jojo or other villains back in Townsville.

Susan squealed in fear and pain as she was beaten to a pulp. No one would come for her though. Not even the coffee drinking family dog would come to her rescue. This could be a touch of karma befalling on Susan. First Kevin, and now Susan. Payback was a lot more painful than Susan thought it would be. Blossom finished her off by stomach kicking her against the fireplace and Blossom poofed away and back to the school library.

* * *

"That was great!" Mary cheered, seeing everything on Dexter's new computer. "Hey, Computer, can I have a copy of that video?"

"Of course, Mary..." Computer's voice said.

Dexter sighed, Computer's voice brought music to his ears. It sounded like good old times when he was a young boy with a foolish, older, ballerina sister. Back then, Dexter felt like his computer was his only friend, next to his pet Monkey, and Douglas Mordecai. Though, not even Mordecai knew about Dexter's lab, but they were great school friends. The video popped out and Dexter handed it to Mary. "Here you go, all finished!"

"Thanks, Dexter." Mary smiled, taking the video. She blushed slightly as his rubber gloved finger touched her pale, soft skinned hands.

"Sure, Mary," Dexter visibly blushed back. "Anything for a fellow member of the science club."

"BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO!" Buttercup cut in between them. "We got a world to save!"

Bubbles giggled at the boy and girl. "I think it's a lovely share."

Blossom came back and walked to them. "This Ninja costume fits well to our new powers, how'd you guys do it?"

"The former high school student Randy Cunningham left his ninja mask behind and we found it, alternated some and used for some of the Ninja's powers for some good use someday, looks like that day was today." Dexter explained.

"Whoa, Randy Cunningham was the ninja?" Buttercup sounded awestruck.

"Indeed," Mary nodded. "Only his friend Howard knew."

"Where is Randy Cunningham, these days?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, every four years a new ninja is chosen and since Randy graduated, it's all up to him to choose now." Dexter answered.

"Get your costumes on, you should face Bunny while she is still new and fresh." Mary advised.

"Thanks Dexter and Mary." the Girls said.

"You're welcome, Girls." the teen geniuses said together.

"Okay, that's just freaky." Buttercup pointed out their speaking at the same time like those Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Sorry, it's a habit," Mary smiled sheepishly. "I used to do it with Susan all the time."

"Good luck, girls, we're gonna get home." Dexter said.

The Girls waved and remembered what they were told. They disappeared in a ninja poof and vanished in thin air from the laboratory.

* * *

Bunny was walking down the street with some bruises on her arms and face. She was heading to Dr. X's secret lair after a long day of training to be a regular school student with aggression. Suddenly there were poofs of green, pink, and blue that filled the air. Bunny coughed a little with her eyes squeezed shut from the sudden cloud dusts. She then opened her eyes to see Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup.

"Huh?" Bunny tilted her head at them. "What're you doing?"

"Sorry, Bunny, as much as we don't want to, we have to destroy you." Blossom said.

"Destroy me?" Bunny got angry. "_I'm _supposed to destroy _you_! My father says it's good!"

"Your father?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, she was reincarnated by Dr. X, remember?" Blossom whispered.

"Oh, yeah." Bubbles whispered back.

"I'll destroy you, I have to!" Bunny roared back.

The three good girls then fought against the one bad girl. Blossom was a little wore out from beating up Susan earlier, but now her life was the one in danger. The girls felt remorse for beating up Bunny like this, but it had to be done. It was kill or be killed. Bunny was weakening, but she was a lot stronger than she used to be before being instantly destroyed. Bunny's heartbeat grew low as she was on her final breaths. The Girls stood over her and Bunny ripped off their masks to meet her enemies through and through. Bunny gasped with horror once she saw their faces.

"We're sorry, Bunny, but we have to, Dr. X is a bad man, everything he told you is a lie!" Blossom cried. "What you were doing was bad, not good, bad!"

"Blossom...?" Bunny recognized her sisters/creators. "Bubbles...? Buttercup...? Bunny's sisters!" Bunny's tone and voice went back to the way it used to be.

"Yes, we can live together peacefully if you stop what you were doing before." Buttercup said, actually nicely.

"Sisters..." Bunny grinned.

"YOU, FOOL!" a threatening voice overcame them.

Everyone turned to see the dreaded Dr. X.

Bunny was very angry with him now. "Dr. X lie to Bunny!"

"Yes, I did, you minions are alike, I know what my problem is to my defeats," Dr. X towered over, grabbing Bunny by her throat. "I hire complete and total idiots! I should destroy you all and destroy my enemies myself!"

"Dr. X, let her go, you're hurting her!" Bubbles cried.

"Oh, I know I am," Dr. X was bitterly nasty. "Just like you Girls did..."

"We never hurt Bunny!" Buttercup defended.

"You ran her out-of-town and deserved to be beaten up by those escaped convicts!" Dr. X tightened his grip. "Now, you deserve to lose your sister again." he threw her on the ground.

Bunny gagged with tears streaming down her face. She looked back at the girls, somberly.

"Bunny, we love you!" the Girls cried.

Dr. X showed no sympathy and continued strangling Bunny to death.

"Bunny love Girls too..." Bunny said, weakly, then took one last breath.

Once everything was drained out of her, Dr. X dropped Bunny flat on the ground. "If you three are smart you will stay in school tomorrow... I hate to see school girls die before my eyes, breaking the truancy law." he walked away.

"Bunny!" the Girls went to their ailing sister. "Bunny...?"

"Is she-?" Bubbles asked with tears in her eyes.

Blossom shut her eyes slowly and nodded. They had lost Bunny again. There was nothing to bring her back now. Blossom took out her old hair bow from her childhood from her pocket. She always kept it. She always thought she would give it to someone very special someday. Blossom hugged the bow slightly and put it in Bunny's hair. The Girls knelt down and cried, mourning the loss and rebirth of their sister. They now knew they had to destroy Dr. X once and for all.

"Bunny miss Girls..." Bunny's soul said, watching everything.

The Grim Reaper was standing right next to her. There was also Dee Dee.

"Can't you do anything, Grim?" Dee Dee asked.

"It's nawt my place, Dee Dee," Grim told her. "I would if I could, but t'ey need to move on like Dexter moved on wit' you."

Dee Dee sighed and went to comfort Bunny. "It's okay... You can be their Guardian Angel now."

"Bunny may not do so good." Bunny told the golden-haired angel.

"You can't fail as a guardian angel," Dee Dee said. "It's your job to watch over and protect them. Heaven is a wonderful place Bunny, you'll grow to love it. I know you'll miss them, but you can see them whenever you want."

Bunny sniffled and hugged Dee Dee around her neck. "Bunny glad to know Dee Dee..."

Dee Dee smiled and patted her back. She looked back sadly as the Girls continued to cry. "Goodbye, Girls... And thank you Blossom for reuniting my two best friends in the whole wide world..."

"Come, children, it's time." Grim told them and took them to the fluffy cloud paradise.

Blossom stopped crying and wiped her eye. "I'm gonna kill that Dr. X if it's the last thing I do."

"Let's do it." Buttercup added.

"I'm in!" Bubbles finished.

The three girls put their hands together and their watches turned them into their normal, school girl forms. They then carefully picked up Bunny's nonliving body. They buried her in the family backyard. Blossom left her hair bow on Bunny's grave, Buttercup left her old ninja nun-chuck toys, and Bubbles left her Octi toy. The Girls then went inside to do some last-minute homework and come up with plans against their wretched enemy.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, Dr. X _is _in this chapter, but this more of a breather chapter. This is a calm one, Dr. X will be here but nothing too bad and painful will happen. This is a special chapter for Mike and Jen.**

* * *

Blossom managed to get enough rest as she can get. She just hoped that everything would be alright with Dr. X being very vengeful. He had foolish minions and could probably have the will and ability to be enslave Megaville. Why didn't he think of it before? He didn't need anyone's help. First thing he did was fire all of his minions, but kept Zim around for a punching bag and maid, also GIR was good company even if he mainly annoyed Dr. X himself and was souly a pet to Bell. The Cluster prime didn't take well being booted by him, but perhaps they could spend more time trying to capture XJ9 for their belated Queen Vexas as her daughter Vega was not evil in any shape or form.

"I will destroy those Powerpuffs if it's the last thing I do," Dr. X grumbled as he worked out some plans. "Now, those Girls' weakness is Antidote X, only I don't know where I can get any... Maybe I could get that stupid monkey Mojo. Maybe I could get assistance from HIM of Hell. I'll get revenge on my brother Professor Utonium as they call him for deserting me..."

"You forget, Dr. X, you have me." a voice came behind him.

Dr. X turned to see Samantha. "You failed me, you managed to get a tooth kicked out of your puny mouth and you couldn't even destroy Megas XLR with that Coop guy."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Samantha hissed. "Besides, I'm a Cyborg, I can't be killed, only destroyed! Gimme another chance, Cranston!"

"I told you to never call me that, Samantha."

"Just hear me out, we'll be a better team than that BRAT, Bell!"

"Do not call Bell a brat!"

"Hey, you're the one who disowned your daughter just because she failed a mission for you!"

"Why don't you go comb your hair or something? I can handle this myself." Dr. X turned his back, coldly at her.

Samantha scoffed and walked away. "Working alone will alone destroy you."

"I am not alone, I have Zim and GIR, and-" Dr. X turned to see an abandoned maid uniform. "Zim? Where did that Irken go? GIR!"

Silence.

"GIR!" Dr. X repeated. "Now, where is that SIR UNIT!? Fine! Like I said I don't need anyone else! This whole planet will be mine!" Dr. X grabbed a globe in greed.

Samantha stared at him one last time before she left. "Foolish moron..." she grumbled under her breath, creeping away.

* * *

In the shelter of Mike and Jen, they were resting. Jen was on the couch reading a magazine she got from her friends at the mall and Mike was reading a rare issue of Action Guy she never read as a kid. There was a ring at the doorbell, making both girls tip their heads up.

"I wonder who that could be?" Jen said.

"Who else besides Blossom knows we're here?" Mike wondered. "She wouldn't come without telling me. She's too polite to barge in."

"Yeah, stay close, Mike," Jen grabbed a sharp blade, carefully going to the door. Mike tagged behind her as the sisters slowly came to the door and opened it to see a tall, thin man with black hair, black as their mother's hair, and had their father's eyes. He seemed familiar, but unrecognizable somehow. "May we help you, sir?" Jen asked, cautiously.

"I'm looking for Michelene Mavinsky and Jennifer Materson." the man said.

"That's us, but who are you?" Mike asked. "What do you know about us?"

"I've known you for five and eleven years," the man replied. "I'm your brother."

Mike and Jen's eyes widened.

"Our brother ran away from home..." Jen stated.

"Yeah, we never saw him again after the death of our parents." Mike added.

"I know, but I really am your brother." the man tried to convince the junior high school student and college graduate.

"Prove it." Mike demanded, folding her arms.

"I will," the man smiled and took out an old, patched photograph. It had a younger John and Miranda Mavinsky cradling a baby boy with black hair. "This is me, when I was a baby, and John and Miranda had been married for a year..."

"James?" the girls asked.

The man nodded and confirmed with a smile, "But call me, Jamie."

"JAMIE!" the girls clutched onto him with tears in their eyes.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Mike gushed.

"We thought you were probably dead or something, we never saw you after college and the day Mom and Dad died." Jen sniffled.

"I know," Jamie frowned sadly. "I heard. I was going to come get you girls to take you to a new home, but you were already gone before I could find you. I then couldn't live with the grief of the death of my parents and the loss of my little sisters, so I dropped out and found a group of my own, only still here in Megaville."

"Really?" Mike and Jen asked.

"Ever hear of Megas XLR?" Jamie asked his sisters.

The girls nodded.

"Well, my buddy Coop helped out with it, and we had a girl from 1,000 years into the future with us who helped us, she's wicked awesome and a bit hot..." Jamie blushed, slightly. He then cleared his throat and looked back at the girls. "I really missed you guys... It was just since Mom and Dad were killed, it was too much for me. All because Mom had those wolf and shadow powers."

"You're lucky, Jamie, you get to be normal." Mike frowned. She loved her wolf powers, but she just wanted to be a normal kid. When she was younger, the wolf powers didn't affect her in any way, but once she hit puberty, she started growing fangs and craved vengeance on everyone who got in her way.

"Actually, I'm not normal," Jamie replied. "Mom's traits are dominant over Dad's, so I got powers too."

"Wolf?" Jen asked.

Jamie shook his head. "I can control shadows."

"I can sometimes do that." Mike smiled a little.

"Yeah, I don't think Jen has that trait though." Jamie turned to his older younger sister.

"I don't, I only have wolf powers, only mine are more under control since I don't get angered easily." Jen explained.

"You always were a softy." Jamie chuckled, ruffling up her hair.

"Hey!" Jen laughed, twinging at him touching her.

"I can't wait to tell you about school, my friends, and Blossom!" Mike grew ecstatic to see her long-lost older brother. She hadn't seen him since she was four and not in school yet.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Jamie asked, walking into their shelter.

Mike smiled, walking in with her siblings. Yes, Mike was an orphan, but she was blessed with a wonderful extended family. Almost like Weasel, his ancestors had seen almost everything.

Jamie brought a scrapbook of the early days of the Mavinsky family before they were all separated from each other. Mike and Jen beamed, seeing their parents alive and well with Jamie being born, and raised. Mike and Jen laughed at some childhood pictures of Jamie.

"That cake must have tasted good." Mike chuckled at a photograph of Jamie messily eating his first birthday cake.

"Look at those droopy diapers!" Jamie laughed, pointing at Jen as a baby, walking around in loose diapers.

Jen laughed sheepishly, and blushed slightly. "And here's little Mike..."

"My baby picture..." Mike whispered at it. "I look kinda...Small..."

"All babies are, sis." Jamie said to her.

Mike laughed, then turned the page and felt heartbroken. She saw a photograph of their raven haired mother and red-headed father. Their father wore red like Mike and their mother wore purple like Jen. Mike heard sad piano music, looking at them. **(A/N: Think: Remembrance of Courage's Past)**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Mike was a toddler. She wore red overalls with a white shirt and wore black dress shoes. Her hair was tied up in a fat red bow. She was tallking baby talk and suckling her thumb outside her happy home with her older brother was in a big scchool, her sister was in elementary school, she was just with her parents until 3:00. _

_"Catch, Michelene!" John called to his youngest daughter, lightly tossing her a rubber ball._

_Mike cooed, looking up in alert and attention. She grasped the ball and squealed happily that she had caught it. She then started to teeth and nibble on the ball like a wild animal._

_"No, Michelene," Miranda laughed, tutting. She grabbed the ball from her baby girl and wiped off the baby drool. "Like this, honey." she demonstrated by throwing and catching the ball with John over and over to let Mike understand how to play catch._

_Mike oohed and awed. She wanted to play now. This game her parents called catch seemed kind of fun. Mike took the ball once her mother rolled it to her and she started to bounce it and catch the ball herself. _

_"She's a wonderful child." John smiled._

_"Yes, I hope she and her brother and sister will love living in this peaceful village." Miranda added, with her harmonious, angelic voice. _

_Mike kept playing, and stopped once she saw her elder siblings. "Jen! Jame!" she babbled._

_Jen and Jamie smiled at their baby sister and went to play with her. _

_Mike laughed as they played with her. She loved having loving, kind, and caring older siblings. Though, being the youngest would affect Mike later on, but it was the best treasure she valued in her life. _

**_Three years later_**

_Jamie had graduated from high school and went to college, far away from his parents and siblings, but would be back for Christmas. However, it was Jamie's turn for the story as he remembered the day. He had heard about his parents' deaths and went to collect his sisters to take him. He couldn't bear go to college anymore with the grief. Jamie discovered that his sisters were reported missing and wasn't sure what to do next. Jamie found himself kneeling on the ground and crying._

_"Hey, buddy." a voice came behind him._

_Jamie sniffled and turned to see his childhood friend, Coop._

_"Hey..." Jamie sniffled._

_"What's wrong?" Coop frowned. "Didn't you find your sisters?"_

_Jamie shook his head, sadly._

_Coop wasn't one for tragic emotions, but he could tell his best friend was in deep depression. "Why don't you come live with me?" he offered. "I'm sure my mom's basement is big enough for us."_

_Jamie chuckled, slightly, but was still in deep grief over the loss of his family. "Sure, buddy."_

_Jamie and Coop then went to the old house Coop grew up in, only now living in his mother's basement. Eventually the two boys discovered Megas XLR and found Kiva, the girl from the future, and all became friends and started their own adventures not too far away from Megaville._

**_End of__ Flashback_**

* * *

"We all lived tragic lives since Mom and Dad died." Jen frowned. "I even lived in a different country, I was in Canada. I vaguely remembered Mike, but soon as I got a job at the local mall and had new friends, I forgot about almost everyone else who had been in my life before. It's like I was reborn or something."

"Same with me," Mike added. "I still had the last name Mavinsky, but my foster family kept my name since I remembered that as my name, and that stupid name Michelene." she grumbled, mentiong her embarrassing birth name.

Jamie chuckled a little. "I never did like that name either, I liked your new name Mike a lot better."

"Thanks, bro." Mike chuckled.

Jamie laughed back, ruffling up her hair. "You really grew up, didn't you? You got a boyfriend, yet?"

"Not exactly." Mike shook her head, lightly. "I mean, I had this boy Eddy, but we had a bit of changes since he went out of town for a while, then I hooked up with this girl Blossom."

"Girl? Blossom?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Our sister's kind of different, Jamie..." Jen said, trying not to offend her sister's lifestyle and make her brother feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's cool, I just never personally knew someone like that." Jamie smiled apologetically.

"I know, you never know what it's like unless you see it yourself." Mike said.

"Right." Jen agreed to that conclusion. "I had a phase like that when I was your age, but I grew out of it once I met a certain guy in my life."

"Who was the girl?" Jamie followed up.

Jen blushed slightly. "One of my best friends Nikki... We even kissed once... I just wanted to experiment, sometime after high school graduation, and since she was one of my best friends, she was kind enough to let me sample her. We realized it wouldn't work out, so we moved on a bit to boys again. I think Mike's sure of herself though, she has a lot of fan girls in school."

"Whoa, my baby sister the babe magnet!" Jamie wooted.

"Please don't call me that." Mike sounded slightly embarrassed and angered.

"Sorry, sis." Jamie smiled.

Mike smiled back. Her cell phone began to ring, then she took it out to see Blossom was calling her. "Excuse me." she walked off to another room to privately talk with her girlfriend.

"I can't believe Mike's all grown up..." Jamie sighed. "I'm sorry I abandoned you guys... But, Mom and Dad..."

"It's okay, I just can't believe you still remember them... I really miss them..." Jen turned to her brother.

"We all do, sis," Jamie sighed. "Do you have a picture of them?"

"Just one of them on their honeymoon." Jen took out the picture Mike gave her of the happy couple.

"I have this one." Jamie took out a picture of John and Miranda holding a newborn Jamie in their arms.

"What were they like?" Jen asked, very curious and happy she had someone who would know.

"I'll tell you and Mike later, I know you'd love to know." Jamie smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Do you know who killed them?" Jen asked.

Jamie's face turned grim and sighed. "Yes, but be careful once I tell you."

"Okay."

"Dr. X killed Mom and Dad..."

* * *

"What's up, Blossom?" Mike asked on her phone. "I had a surprise visit."

"So did we," Blossom said, referring to herself and her sisters. "We had to fight someone with our new powers from Dexter and Mary."

"Who was it?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my sister, Bunny?"

"Yes, why would-" Mike's voice broke. "Blossom..."

"Dr. X recreated Bunny and we're all doomed," Blossom explained. "He's after everyone... I'm worried you could be next."


	22. Chapter 22

Mike exited the room, bearing a grim expression her face, coming toward her siblings. "Dr. X is on the loose, the Girls could be in danger... We could be next..."

"Dr. X?" Jamie groaned. "I was hoping he was dead with those fiends like Dr. Brisbane, The Sorceror, and Tarus Bulba."

Mike shook her head. "I don't know about the Sorcerer underground Megaville High School or Taurus Bulba, and Dr. Brisbane trains the Rowdyruff Boys outside of town, but Dr. X is alive."

"I've always wanted to give that jerk a piece of mind after what he did to Mom and Dad." Jamie gritted his teeth. "I guess he didn't count on the children of John and Miranda to take over Mom's powers."

"Did Dad have any powers?" Jen asked.

"No, Dad was only an intelligent mortal," Jamie shook his head. "He and his family were smart enough to take over the village. He graduated from high school at age ten and got a college degree at thirteen."

"Whoa, I never knew I came from a smart guy and mutant girl." Mike was amazed at her family's history.

"Mom and Dad were very special people, Mike, not a lot of people realize that." Jamie smiled at her.

"Tell me about it." Jen smiled too.

"Are your friends going to be okay?" Jamie asked.

"Blossom and her sisters? They should be fine, they're superheroes." Mike replied.

"Professor Utonium created them." Jen explained to her brother.

"Professor Utonium?" Jamie's eyes widened. "I hadn't heard that name since college!"

"You know him?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Jamie smiled. "He used to be a chemistry professor. I always flunked his class, but he's a cool guy... For a total brainiac."

Mike and Jen laughed softly at Jamie's sense of humor.

"We need to prepare for Dr. X, who knows who he'll strike next?" Mike said, cautiously.

* * *

**Random Forest**

There were two junior high school children running. The girl was laughing. The girl had short cut brown hair with big blue eyes, a white shirt with a red apple in the center, red pants, white shoes and wore a purple jacket around her waist. "Come on, Mikey! It's okay!" the girl called out to the child with her.

"I don't know if this is safe, Robyn," the boy, Mikey, came out. He had short lighter brown hair with a gray shirt with a black zero on it with red shorts and white shoes as well. "We could get in trouble."

"Come on, don't be such a scaredy cat!" Robyn laughed, pulling his arm. She then pulled him hard and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, sir!"

"That's okay..." the man said, revealing to be Dr. X.

"Oh, no, you're-" Robyn backed up with Mikey, clutching his hand. "HELP!"

"Foolish children!" Dr. X laughed and killed the two children instantly.

* * *

"And in other news, in a forest not too far from Megaville, two children were found murdered, Mikey Believe and Robyn Snyder," the newscaster said on the living room television set belonging to the Powerpuff Girls, much to their shock and horror. "Many residents could be in peril if they do not evacuate as soon as possible, but those remaining behind closed doors of their homes are required to lock their doors and stay inside at all times and schools will be closed for safety and sake of the children."

"Oh, no!" Blossom cried.

"I bet Dr. X did it!" Buttercup hissed, balling her hands into fists. "Boy, if I had him here, I'd give him a BAM! POW! ZOOM! Right in the kisser!"

"Oh, Courage, I hope Sensei Jack will be okay." Bubbles told the pink pooch in her possession.

_'We'll get Dr. X or my name isn't John R. Dilworth, and it's not,' _Courage said to himself, enjoying the comfort and warmth of Bubbles' tender and loving soul.

"Girls, school is closed until further notice." the Professor said, coming in with a fluffy pink apron.

"We know." the Girls said together.

"Our old neighbor Robyn and classmate Mikey have been killed, it's on the news." Blossom said, sadly. "I hope Mike's okay."

"Oh, I'm sure she and her sister will be fine, Mike's a strong girl." the Professor assured her.

"I have to see Mike!" Blossom hugged her knees tightly.

"I'm sorry, Blossom, but that's out of the question," the Professor told her. "With a mass murderer on the loose, you Girls could get yourselves in even greater danger than back in Townsville."

"Please, Professor, I need to see her!" Blossom squeezed her hands together.

The Professor looked at her and sighed. "Just watch out, I don't want you getting hurt. It'd be really saddening to have one of you Girls gone."

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles all cringed at that. The Professor never really knew about Bunny when she was alive and died before their eyes.

Blossom took her hooded jacket as the skies seemed gray and grim ever since the report of the murders earlier. Blossom tucked her hood over her head and flew from home into the dark, scary forest where Mike and Jen lived. What she didn't know, was that she was being watched by vile villains. Blossom made sure she would be safe and out of sight of the murderer, rumored, but truthfully to be Dr. X. Blossom smiled as she looked over the Tartovosky house to see Dexter and Bell safe inside together. Blossom squinted at the Test house, seeing Susan, looking as hideous as ever. Why does that Eugene Hamilton boy even have a crush on her? She's totally and completely unlikable. She makes her brother Johnny seem tolerable and that's not a good sign since Johnny is as annoying as the legendary Scrappy Doo. Suddenly, something in the air struck Blossom down, making her wail out and plummet to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Blossom weakly opened her eyes and they suddenly widened at the sight of HIM. "Y-Y-You!" she gasped.

"Surprised to see me?" HIM asked in a menacing tone.

"You go away, I might be alone, but I'm gonna beat you so bad, just like back in the old days!" Blossom snarled.

"Oh, Blossom, I'm not here for a fight," HIM said, coolly, stroking Blossom's face. "My, you're growing into a beautiful girl... Just wait, someday when you least expect it, I'm going to give you the surprise of a lifetime!"

"Try me, after all I been through, nothing can surprise me, HIM!" Blossom sneered, slapping his claws off her pure face.

HIM hissed at her, glaring nastily. "WHY YOU LITTLE! JUST WAIT, I'LL BE BACK!" he roared in her face with beastly eyes and disappeared back into Hell where he belonged.

"What's up with that guy?" Blossom asked herself, rubbing her face and was grateful there were no injuries. She then got back up and traveled into the mysterious village that was beyond the dark, forbidden forest of Megaville. Blossom got strange looks, being from the city part of Megaville as she passed through and saw the villagers. There was a young Hawaiian girl there with a strange blue creäture for a pet. Blossom looked all over and saw three older children, one was a girl with a boy who appeared to be her brother and the other boy was shorter and had a blue arrow on his forehead with no hair on his bald scalp. Blossom made sure they wouldn't hurt her as she went looking for Mike and Jen.

* * *

In Dr. X's lair, he was dealing with a mirror now. He had pushed it out of Bell's old bedroom and placed it in front of him. He had created a device to make mirror images from parallel universes to come out into his world. He knew exactly where to go. He decided to summon the three, evil little girls who are like the Powerpuff Girls, but like said, are evil. They were called the Powerpunk Girls. The Girls had been very similar to the original Girls, but had a lot of major differences.

For starters, the oldest one, Berserk. She was similar to Blossom, but wicked evil with her leadership skills. While Blossom was bossy at times with her sisters, Berserk is a dictator with bossiness. She can be controlling and sarcastic when it comes to her sisters, and even beating up random people for no reason. She is smart as Blossom and uses her intelligence to usually bully others.

Brat was Bubbles' evil counterpart. Brat is considered the youngest too, and when Bubbles cries almost all the time, Brat NEVER has once in her life cried. She is a lot like the original Buttercup in comparison, but is, well, a brat, as her name implies. The only childish thing Brat has really done was whine and complain as Bubbles would be the childish, timid one of the group.

Finally, there was Brute. Buttercup and Brute aren't all that much different. However, when Buttercup bullies her sisters and other people, she usually doesn't mean it and is only teasing, and when apologize when sincere or forced to. Brute would never apologize to anyone for anything and loves beating up people for no reasons. Brute has Buttercup's masculine side, such as being rude and crude, and gross to other people, sometimes her own sisters.

Together, these three are a dangerous mix. They live in the mirror world of Megaville due to the Powerpuff Girls moving there and attending Megaville Elementary School.

* * *

_**VileMega Junior High School**_

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" the school children called, from outside the school with the Powerpunk Girls against Mandy's mirror counterpart, Mallory.

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't mean it." Mallory almost sounded like she was going to cry. You can probably guess that everything Mandy is, Mallory is not. Her mirror counterpart is a complete wuss, a total cry baby, and often stays safe in her home having tea parties with her stuffed unicorn collection.

"You're gonna wish you never did it!" Brute snapped.

Mallory screamed and started crying, then ran away.

"What a baby!" Brat scoffed.

"Come on, let's get her!" Berserk commanded with a wicked grin.

"Yeah!" the Girls agreed, then started chasing after Mallory.

Mallory noticed them behind her, then ran further and ran into the girls bathroom to cry in peace.

"Hey, leave her alone!" a girly girl who looked like Mike if she wore her hair in pigtails, a pink and white polka-dotted dress, and high heels with some makeup called to the Powerpunk Girls. **(A/N: From the Mike, Lu, & Og episode: For the Love of Mike) **

"Stay out of this, Michelene!" Berserk snarled at her. "This doesn't concern you!"

"I hate you!" Michelene snapped and walked away.

"What kind of stupid name is Michelene anyway?" Brute snickered.

"Aw, forget her, we got a unicorn princess to fight!" Berserk said, dashing into the girls bathroom with her sisters.

The girls made it in, only they couldn't find Mallory.

"Hey, where'd she go!?" Berserk looked around.

"This is your fault, you had to talk to that princess pussy Michelene!" Brute hit her on the head.

"HEY, DON'T HIT ME!" Berserk hit her back.

The sisters started fighting.

"You guys are idiots." Brat rolled her eyes, then saw a swirling pattern in the mirror. "What's that? HEY! GUYS!"

Berserk and Brute took a break from fighting.

"WHAT NOW, BRAT!?" Brute hissed.

"What's that!" Brat pointed to the pattern.

Berserk and Brute went to look at it.

"Hey, Einstein, what is that thing?" Brute pointed, asking the leader sister.

"How the fuck should I know?" Berserk asked, rhetorically.

Suddenly, a monstrous hand grabbed the Girls and pulled them out of the bathroom.

"HEY!" the Girls yelled.

* * *

_**Dr. X's Lair, Megaville**_

The Girls fell out of the mirror, landing on their butts. "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

"Hello, Girls." Dr. X stood over them.

"Who are _you _supposed to be?" Brute asked, unimpressed with his villainous introduction.

"Good afternoon, girls, my name is Dr. X." the super villain welcomed them.

"Whatever, we got a girl to beat the tar out of!" Brat stood on her feet.

"What if I told you that you could beat up the Powerpuff Girls?" Dr. X offered.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" the Powerpunks asked.

"What do you know about them?" Brat asked.

Berserk looked around herself. "Aw, man, we must be that stupid mirror world again! I'm outta here!" she started to fly off, but Dr. X grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "HEY! WATCH THE HAIR!"

"Listen, you Girls can help me," Dr. X told them. "Together we can defeat the Powerpuff Girls once and for all. I need my revenge, besides, they had that guardian angel of Deanna Debra Tartovosky on their side."

"Deanna Debra?" Brat asked.

"Drax's sister died?" Berserk asked.

"That explains why he's such a pussy." Brute added.

"Come on, are you with me or not?" Dr. X asked.

The Girls looked at him, and each other.

"What's in it for us?" Berserk asked.

"Yeah, why should we?" Brat added.

"World domination, of the real, naturally good world!" Dr. X gloated.

The Girls smirked and grew determined.

"Alright, we'll do it, but don't think we'll do _everything _you say!" Berserk agreed.

"Excellent!" Dr. X laughed, wickedly with them.

* * *

_**Mavinsky Shelter**_

"Blossom, this is my brother, Jamie, Jamie, this is my friend Blossom." Mike introduced as Blossom came into their shelter safely.

"So, you're Blossom," Jamie smirked. "Nice to meet you."

"Jamie?" Blossom raised an eyebrow. "You look familiar somehow..."

"You must be thinking of the Jamie who worked on Megas XLR with Coop." Jamie said.

"Are you?" Blossom's eyes widened.

Jamie nodded his head. "After our parents died, I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I moved in with Coop in his mom's basement. I missed my family a lot, but... Our family is now whole again."

"Are you gonna live with your sisters forever?" Blossom asked, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe," the black-haired man shrugged. "Still haven't found me a girlfriend."

"How about Kiva?" Mike offered.

"I don't think I'm her type, plus she's like 1,000 years older than me." Jamie lightly chuckled.

"1,000 years?" Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was an alien or something."

"No, she's from the 31st century," Jamie explained. "She used to pilot Megas XLR. We didn't get along much at first, but overtime we grew to become friends. She's back home now, though."

"There's someone there for everyone, Jamie, I found Blossom." Mike took Blossom's hand with a smile.

"The last time I saw my baby sister, she was only four years old, and now she's on her way to high school," Jamie smiled. "Now I know how Mom and Dad felt when I was on my way to junior high myself."

"Was I born yet?" Mike wondered.

"Let's see... I was thirteen, Jen was seven, and I think you were two years old then." Jamie tried to recollect. "So, what's this I hear about you living on a deserted island?"

"When I was eleven with my foster family, there was an exchange program to send us to an island with six people," Mike explained. "I decided to do it, Sister Mary Margaret said it'd be a learning experience. She kinda talked me into it, but I did it, and survived. The islanders were more like family to me than my foster family. The kids live around here now, their names are Lu and Og, I don't think you'll have trouble finding those two in the phonebook." she laughed.

"When did you find out you were adopted?" Jamie asked.

"The next year." Mike said, softly.

"Wasn't too weird or rough on you, was it?"

"Not really, I always felt different from those two parents I had, I was thankful to have them, but they still didn't feel right..."

"And Jen lived in Canada?"

"Toronto, if I remember correctly."

Jamie smiled at his sister and hugged her and Jen. "I'm so glad you two are alive and safe."

Blossom smiled at them. She was a part of their family, but she still was very happy and felt fortunate for them.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on, let's take a walk outside, the villagers won't hurt you since I'm with ya." Mike offered to Blossom.

"Okay, Mike." Blossom smiled and followed her out to the village, leaving the shelter.

"I can't believe my little sisters are all grown up." Jamie remarked as he watched Mike and Blossom leave.

"You think Mom and Dad will be proud?" Jen asked.

"I'm sure they already are." Jamie told her with a smile.

Jen smiled back, feeling thrilled to have her brother back in her life.

* * *

Blossom and Mike walked hand in hand around the village. Some villagers glanced at Blossom since she was not one of them, but they didn't seem to mind. Mike was accompanying her and Mike was one of the greatest villagers of the forest, being daughter of John Mavinsky himself. The girls continued to walk and Mike shared some stories and histories about the village and all who lived there before and now times. Suddenly, three lights charged in the air and slammed down, pushing the girls back. The girls coughed and Blossom thought she recognized the streaks of light.

"The Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom wondered.

The first figure, Berserk came out. "Not even close, sister!"

"The Powerpunk Girls!" Blossom cried.

"The who?" Mike asked.

"They're like me and the Girls, only EVIL!" Blossom explained.

"Berserk!" the red one said.

"Brat!" the blue one said.

"And I'm Brute!" the green one said.

"You girls picked the wrong day to come to this village." Mike said, her teeth turning into fangs and her eyes turning red as Berserk's.

"Try us, Butch!" Brute mocked Mike's lesbian makeover.

Mike growled. "Blossom, get ready to fight!"

"With pleasure!" Blossom nodded. She had defeated the Powerpunk Girls once, she could do it again.

However, the battle ranged. The Powerpunk Girls had more people on their side and could hurt Mike and Blossom a lot quicker and easier. The fight seemed to have gone on forever. Blossom and Mike were nearly bruised from the Girls who were truly created for evil. Not even the combination of Chemical X and wolf powers could stop the Powerpunks. It seemed as though Dr. X made the right choice by choosing the Powerpunk Girls to defeat Blossom and Mike. Blossom was knocked out cold and Mike was nearly damaged beyond repair.

"Here, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy..." Brute clamped her teeth, coming aggressively with her sisters.

Mike looked at them, baring an angered expression. She then roared weakly, sounding like a puppy training to become a big, brave dog.

The Sisters laughed at Mike's attempt to scare them off.

"That was it?" Brute laughed.

"Do it one more time," Berserk requested between giggles. "Come on."

Mike glared evilly again, then a full-grown wolf roar came out.

"Huh?" the Powerpunk Girls were shocked and confused.

Suddenly mysterious shadows came for them and started to attack them. The Powerpunk Girls were nearly mauled and attacked by the possessed shadows. Jen came to the side and went to protect her sister and family friend and hugged them as the battle raged on. The shadows held the evil girls down to keep them from going anywhere. Jamie then cam and saw the girls stuttering and whimpering.

"SILENCE!" Jamie hissed at them.

The Girls whimpered and tried to sort themselves after pleas of not getting hurt or killed.

"If you ever come near my sister again..." Jamie glared at them.

"That...That was _your _sister?" Berserk asked, trying to act innocent. "Of course, if we knew that was your sister, we wouldn't have done that! I didn't know, did you, Brute?"

"No! Of course not!" Brute said, nervously. "Did you, Berserk?"

"No, of course not!" Berserk answered.

Both Girls looked at their youngest sister. "Brat?"

Brat turned to them and foolishly nodded.

Jamie roared, releasing more demonic shadows, but releasing them.

"Uh, toodles!" Brute called, then zipped away with her sisters.

Jamie hardened his gaze at them and saw Jen come with a job well done smile to congratulate him. Jen however, frowned and felt smaller as Jamie looked mad. "Let's go home." he demanded.

Jamie, Jen, Mike, and Blossom then walked off. Night fell a lot quicker than expected.

"Jen?" Jamie spoke up after enclosed silence.

Jen tilted her head to show he had her attention.

"Take Blossom home, I want to talk to our sister." Jamie demanded.

"Yes, Jamie," Jen nodded, then went to the girls in the back. "Come Blossom, Mike? Good luck." Jen sighed and walked into town with Blossom following behind her.

Blossom glanced at Mike, then kept walking.

Mike wasn't sure what she did wrong, but Jamie was angry with her, and that scared her.

"Michelene?" Jamie called to his youngest sister sharply.

Mike winced once her birth name was called and she slowly walked to her brother. She then nearly tripped and looked down to see Jamie's huge foot print imprinted in the ground. She then went to beside her brother.

"Mike, I am very disappointed." Jamie said, gravely.

"Jamie, I'm sorry..." Mike said, softly.

"You or Jen shouldn't have told anyone about our powers, I am your new legal guardian, and Mom and Dad always told me to never tell anyone about our powers, we could be killed, and what's worse, you put Blossom in danger!" Jamie sounded like a disappointed father. "I was scared for you all!"

"Y-You were?" Mike looked up with tears in her chocolate eyes.

"Yes, I was scared I would lose you two." Jamie looked down at her, somberly. "I'm glad you both are alive and safe, but now I'll be your new legal guardian."

"You know what?" Mike asked with a gentle smile.

"What?" Jamie asked back with a smile as well.

"I think those Powerpunk Girls were kinda scared."

Jamie chuckled, then went to tackle his youngest sister. "That's cuz no one messes with your brother!"

"Oh, no, no!" Mike laughed as she was tackled to the ground. She then laughed and playfully bit Jamie on the ear.

Jamie laughed and they rolled and laughed, under the stars of their village.

"Jamie, you're great." Mike said.

"You're great too, Mike." Jamie said back.

"We'll always be together, right?"

Jamie's smile disappeared. "Well Mike, you know, we all can't live forever. But, look at the stars."

Mike looked up at the sky.

"The greatest people of the world are up there watching over us," Jamie advised. "Mom and Dad are up there. And they'll always be there for you, even if they may not be living anymore. We are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Wow..." Mike whispered, feeling grateful.

Jamie smiled, then went to take his sister inside for the late evening.

* * *

**A/N: Some of this scene was partially inspired by the Lion King.**


	25. Chapter 25

The Girls were with the Professor in Megaville costume shop. Buttercup was looking at some of the scary, frightening costumes like serial killers and karate outfits with fake blood on them. Bubbles was looking at costumes for little girls such as ballerinas and fairy princesses. Blossom scanned at the costumes, but none were what she really wanted, such as Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Blossom then had an aha moment and zipped to a costume she hadn't seen since she was in kindergarten. Freedom Girl! Blossom took the outfit with the golden tiara with blue and white starred ensemble with a red and white striped colonial cape.

"Professor, can I have this costume?" Blossom asked, clutching the outfit.

The Professor smiled and patted her head. "I don't see why not. Would you Girls like to trick or treat this year?"

Buttercup scoffed at that question. "Trick or treating's for babies, Professor! No one in sixth grade trick or treats anymore!"

"Oooohhh I wanna get some sweet taffy and chocolate coins this year!" Bubbles cheered, wearing a ghost cheerleader costume.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister and took an outfit that looked like a samurai cloth like what Jack used to wear before he became a teacher.

Blossom happily took the costume and paid for it with her own money. The Girls took their costumes and left the shop. Across the street from the shop was Kevin with Jonny 2x4, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Ed's little sister, Sarah. They stared angrily at the Girls as they left happily and peacefully into the family car and went back home to get on their costumes in time for the Halloween dance at Megaville Junior High School.

"That girl thinks she's so great!" Kevin mocked Blossom. "Just cuz she's got superpowers and hanging around that dork Eddy's ex-girlfriend!"

"I WANT REVENGE AGAINST THEM BOTH!" Sarah hissed, yelling annoyingly.

"Rolf finds the Masculine Named Girl and Hair Bowed Powerpuff Girl to be a nuisance the public educational system!" Rolf added.

"All those girls do is beat up everyone else and push us aside when we should be the popular ones!" Jimmy yelled, surprisingly threatening for a boy his strength and delicateness.

"Like, yeah! Mike's nothing special, she's just some butch girl who thinks she can scare everyone and make lesbians in the school system, it's so not cool!" Nazz added.

"Let's rally up, and give that pink girl a taste of her own medicine," Kevin grinned, evilly, more evil than Eddy's brother. "I hear her callin' Mike her prince, let's trick her with some kind of note and get her to meet us instead. When she's alone, she's a wuss, but with all of us together, we can take her down!"

"And no one will ever know!" Jonny said with a smile. "Plank's good at keeping secrets!"

Everyone glanced at him, then back at each other evilly.

"And I just know how to do it." Sarah grinned evilly.

"I'm good at forging signatures." Jimmy took out an Action Guy pen dropped from Mike the other day in the passing period of school.

"Rolf agrees to this act of the blacking of the mail!" Rolf put his hand forth to put the other hands on his as a team effort.

"Excellent." Kevin grinned as a flash of lightning illuminated his face and they all agreed to pull the wool over Blossom's eyes.

The Cul-De-Sac kids walked off together, laughing in victory. As they left, Dexter poked his head out, overhearing the conversation since it involved Blossom. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I must do something to save Blossom before she gets alone and seriously hurt and I don't care if it takes me all night!" Dexter grew determined and serious.

"Dexter, time to buy a Halloween costume, I got you this cute little suit!" Mrs. Tartovosky took out a fluffy bunny costume with a grin.

"MAAAOOOOMMM!" Dexter whined in embarrassment, turning as red as the color of his hair.

* * *

Halloween afternoon came and the Girls were having a little snack and finishing some homework before the dance. Blossom came in excited as Buttercup and Bubbles' faces were buried in their text books.

"I got a letter from Mike!" Blossom called, holding the paper. "She wants me to come to the dance with her, but meet her in the alley away from the school at 9:00 tonight!"

"Why can't she come and pick you up?" Buttercup asked.

"I dunno, but Mike's mysterious," Blossom shrugged. "The letter just says; 'Blossom, meet me in the alley away from the school at 9:00 tonight, signed Your Prince'."

"Well, okay, just make sure you be careful, that alley's kind of scary." Buttercup advised.

"Yeah, there could be a bad guy hiding in there!" Bubbles cried.

"Guys, I'll be fine, I got Mike with me." Blossom assured them with a smile.

With hope, Blossom would be fine. She wouldn't. Night came quick and the Professor was downstairs waiting for them to get dressed in their costumes and he would take the Girls to the dance.

"Come along, Girls, we don't wanna be late!" the Professor called.

"We're coming!" the Girls called from their bedrooms.

One by one, the girls came down to him. Buttercup was dressed like a samurai with a blade, Bubbles was in her ghostly cheerleading costume, and Blossom was Freedom Gal.

"Now, Buttercup, I don't want you using that blade on anyone." the Professor advised.

"Yes, Professor." Buttercup sighed, aggressively.

The Girls got in the car and sat as the Professor drove to the school. Several other kids were going in all dressed up and ready to have some fun. Blossom walked out, looking around to see if she could catch Mike early. She ate some treats, drank some punch, and waited for 9:00 to come. Blossom talked with some girls in school who were jealous she was with Mike when they wanted to be in her shoes.

"Have you guys seen Mike tonight?" Blossom asked since they were talking about the mysterious girl in school so much.

"No, I haven't seen her since history class." Little Suzy shrugged in her girl scout costume.

"Same here." Tootie added, dressed as Zelda from the Legend of Zelda.

"Maybe she's running late, don't worry about it, Blossom." Mabel Pines in a jelly jar costume assured her with a friendly smile.

"I guess, thanks for the company, guys." Blossom smiled a little.

"It's no problem, plus it's nice to meet Mike Mavinsky's girlfriend and see she's nice and normal." Madelyn Dinkley, the younger sister of Mystery Inc.'s Velma, in a fairy costume smiled.

Blossom laughed a little and kept smiling. She then looked to see it was about 9:00 now. "Well, I'm gonna see Mike now, I guess. Nice meeting you girls." she walked away from them.

"That girl is so lucky..." Tootie whispered. "I don't know how I'll be able to enjoy this party living with the envy..."

Suddenly, Timmy Turner walked by in a Link costume from the Legend of Zelda.

"TIMMY!" Tootie gushed, then went to pounce on him.

Timmy screamed and ran away from Tootie.

* * *

In the alley, Blossom went and walked in, seeing a shadowed figure. "Mike, why did you wanna meet me in the alley?"

The figure revealed to be Kevin with a spooky flashlight against his face to make him look demonic. "Mike couldn't make it!"

"You're in for it now!" Sarah added, shoving Blossom after sneaking behind her.

Blossom grunted in pain and landed on her knees. "What do you guys want from me?"

"None of you and Mike around school anymore! Everyone always wants you guys and none of the rest of us!" Jimmy kicked her in the side. "I'm always the kid sent to the nurse's office, Sarah's always being called a teacher's kiss-up, Rolf is confusing to everyone, Kevin is suspended for sexual harassment!"

"When do we get the grape juice? Plank and me heard there would be grape juice." Jonny added, standing tall with his wooden companion.

"SHUT UP, STUPID!" Sarah shoved him into a trash can, grabbing the lid. "Now, we're gonna get rid of you and that stupid Mike! Scream all you want for your prince, she ain't gonna hear you!"

"Hey, let her go!" a voice growled.

"W-Who said that?" Kevin looked around, nervously.

"Your worst nightmare." a wolf stepped forward in an Action Guy costume.

The kids screamed and ran away like the cowards they were.

"Now leave Blossom Utonium and Mike Mavinsky alone or you're really gonna get it!" the wolf barked.

"I'm telling my Mom! She's in charge of the PTA!" Sarah yelled.

The wolf grabbed the trash can lid Sarah had and flung it toward her.

Sarah screamed, got hit in the head and fell hard against the sidewalk and scraped her face.

"Sarah!" Jimmy cried, grabbing her hand and running with her.

Blossom panted and wiped her face. The wolf turned back into human form, but the face was covered.

"Um... Whoever you are, thank you." Blossom said.

The figure turned and removed the mask.

"Oh, Mike!" Blossom pulled her into a hug.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mike asked.

"I got your letter, but I found those guys instead." Blossom explained.

"Letter?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "I never sent you a letter... I tried to call you earlier, but for some reason my phone was out of range."

"But, I got this letter, it's your handwriting." Blossom handed the letter from earlier.

Mike took it and read it. "I never wrote this! I bet that softy marshmallow Jimmy wrote this! He's been forging signatures for years!"

"How could he do that?"

"He's always been a little softy, but ever since a Friendship Day with him and the other kids that weren't the Ed's, he's had a dark side. I used to feel sorry for that kid, even if he did hang out with Sarah, but once he framed my Eddy, I had to get back at him for making life hell for my Eddy and his friends!"

"Mike, you're such a great person." Blossom smiled.

"Ah, it's nothin'," Mike smiled sheepishly. "Stay away from those Cul-De-Sac kids, especially Kevin and Sarah. Kevin will bribe you with candy since his dad owns the jawbreaker candy store and Sarah'll just tattle cuz she's Ed's little sister. Jonny is kind of harmless, except when he does that stupid Captain Melon Head thing."

"Sounds like you go way back with the Cul-De-Sac kids." Blossom remarked, following Mike back inside the school for the party.

"Yeah, I guess," Mike shrugged. "They're not as cool as they think they are. 'Specially that Nazz girl, she makes Lu seem tame."

"So, how did you know where to find and save me?"

"Dexter told me, he had spied on those kids and he told me everything, then I decided they needed a trick or treat surprise of their own. Come on, let's get inside before you freeze.

The girls came back into the school as Halloween songs such as Monster Mash came on.

"Oh, Mike!" the members of the Mike fan club dashed over.

"Guys, do you mind? I kinda want some privacy with Blossom here." Mike gently shoved them away.

"Oh, sorry Mike!" Tootie blushed sheepishly.

"It's cool, we respect your privacy, Mike!" Little Suzy added.

"Are you gonna dance with Blossom, Mike?" Madelyn asked.

"We might, I just kinda wanna give Blossom some fresh and air time with me after what we've been through with that rat, Kevin." Mike smiled apologetically to her many admirers. She had never been this popular back at St. Albans.

"Of course, Mike, enjoy your time!" Kuki Sanban saluted in her fairy tale princess costume and left with Abigail Lincoln, who was dressed as a cowboy.

The girls nodded, then walked off to be with other friends and students to enjoy the party.

"This is a pretty cool party." Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, Halloween's great." Mike smiled, then she saw something in the corner of her eyes. She saw a pink skinned boy wearing an Elvis Presley zombie costume with a taller boy dressed as a pizza slice and a medium height boy dressed as an amoeba. "Ed, Edd, and Eddy?" she gasped.

The boys turned, revealing themselves as such. "MIKE!"

Mike laughed and ran to them. "Oh, man, I haven't seen you three since fourth grade!"

"Salutations, Mike, it's great to see you again, boy you have changed a bit." Double D said, noticing her change in hairstyle.

"Oh, yeah," Mike laughed, raking her fingers through her ginger hair. "Things changed since Eddy and I broke up. Sorry about that, Eddy..."

"That's okay, I'm over it," Eddy assured her. "Who ya datin' now anyway?"

Mike smiled and took Blossom by the hand, pulling her close to the boys. "Guys, this is Blossom, she's my new girlfriend."

"Hi." Blossom smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Blossom sounds like a girl's name, Mike." Ed said.

"It is," Mike clarified.

"Blossom? I thought you were dating Dexter." Double D said.

"Boy, you guys haven't heard? Dexter and Susan Test were making out, so I comforted Blossom and we've been together ever since."

"Ah, yes, the Florence Nightingale effect." Double D sounded familiar with Mike's explanation.

"Common to anyone, anywhere." Blossom agreed.

"What?" Ed tilted his head, not knowing what the two geniuses were talking about.

"Well, nice to meet ya, Blossom, I guess," Eddy shrugged. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Freedom Gal!" Blossom made a heroic pose. "With my lasso of truth, you will feel punished for your actions and have no choice but to surrender!"

"Freedom Gal, pfft, what a stupid name." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Eddy, be nice." Mike scolded him.

"Yes, Mike, sorry... I just don't like them comic books much," Eddy shrugged. "I usually read car or rock and roll magazines."

"I think it's a great costume, Blossom." Double D smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, nice amoeba costume, though it kinda brings back painful and annoying memories." Blossom smiled at him.

"I want candy!" Ed chirped, then went to the snack table.

"We better get goin', see ya chicks later." Eddy followed.

"Enjoy, ladies." Double D smiled and went away.

Mike smiled at them, then turned to Blossom. "Come on, why don't we dance?"

Blossom shrugged, then followed to dance with Mike. She felt like she couldn't at first, but her prince was dancing with her. She did her best to follow to the flow and tune of the music and do as the song did followed with the other students in the school. It was a Thriller of a night.

* * *

Later that night, Mike had gone home quickly before her powers would take full circle. The Girls waited outside to be picked up by the Professor to come home and get some rest after a big night with the others. Suddenly, before anything coud really happen.

"HELP!" a distant voice cried out.

"What was that?" Buttercup noticed the distant voice, with her super hearing.

Blossom put a hand to her ear to listen closely and carefully.

"WAAAAH!"

"That sounded like Vanellope from the elementary school, the Professor will have to wait, come on!" Blossom said, then zipped away with her sisters.

The Girls flew in the sky by the full moon and scanned around.

"HELP ME! THEY GOT MY CANDY!"

"There she is!" Bubbles pointed down and zipped down to a neighborhood.

The Girls heard the candy haired girl crying and wailing in a princess costume.

"Don't worry, Vanellope!" Blossom assured.

"Yeah, we got you!" Bubbles added.

The figure turned, revealing to be Brute in a Princess Vanellope costume. Wah! That's not Vanellope von Schweetz!

"BRUTE!" the Girls cried, snidely.

Brute laughed and struck them with a sucker punch, knocking them all out.

"Nice work, Brute, but you were a little lazy with the punch." Berserk said.

"Aw, shut up, at least they're dead now!" Brute snapped back.

"They're not dead, STUPID, they're just knocked out!" Brat hissed.

"Whatever, let's just get them to Dr. X so we can be rewarded." Brute rolled her eyes, taking Buttercup.

"Yeah, let's go before the cops show." Brat added, taking Bubbles.

Berserk nodded and took Blossom.


	26. Chapter 26

Vanellope had been hiding behind a bush and saw the whole thing. "Oh, gosh!" she ditched her trick or treat bag and dashed away to find help since the Powerpuff Girls had been kidnapped. Vanellope ran as fast as her legs could carry, holding her frilly princess dress. She really didn't want to be a princess, she wanted to be a racecar driver, but she was told to wear her princess dress to be polite and hopefully make some new girl friends.

* * *

She ran into the village where Mike and Jen lived, and now Jamie.

"Vanellope von Schweetz?" Mike glanced once she was at the front door of her home.

"MIKE!" Vanellope skidded on her shoes and looked at her. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been kidnapped by the Powerpunk Girls and Dr. X! You have to save them?"

"Blossom's in trouble?" Mike sounded determined.

"Uh-huh, that fiend Dr. X and those Powerpunk Girls got her and the other Girls!"

"Vanellope, are you sure you weren't just seeing things? It _is_ Halloween after all."

"Please Mike, you have to believe me!"

Mike looked long at Vanellope. That girl was a bit of a trickster and defensive when you first knew her, then again, Vanellope was bullied a lot in her grade for being 'special' from the others. Especially in gym class. Mike then smiled, seeing the scared, truthful, honest look in the nine-year-old girl's eye. "Okay, Vanellope, I'll save them."

"And I'll come with you as your sidekick!" Vanellope hopped in the air, delivering an air kick to show how hardcore she was.

"Whoa!" Mike grabbed her by her collar as she was in mid air. "No way, Jose, it's way too dangerous for a kid your age and size. You should run along home."

"But, Mike!"

"But, nothing, I can't let you get hurt. Now, you get home and have a Happy Halloween, okay?"

Mike placed the determined elementary schooler down on her feet. She then looked high up at the sky as the clouds were fading and a distant wolf howl was heard once the luminous full moon was revealed. Mike then grew her fangs and her eyes turned blood-red as she looked vengeful and ready to take down Dr. X. "Let's get dangerous..." she nearly growled.

"That's not your catchphrase!" Vanellope looked cross with her.

"Go home, Van." Mike demanded, then turned into a full wolf and leaped, stalking down for Dr. X and the Powerpunk Girls.

Vanellope sighed, then walked off to go home.

* * *

In Dr. X's lair, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were strapped up to wheels with their counterparts standing before them. For example, Berserk was standing in front of Blossom, Brat was standing in front of Bubbles, and Brute was standing in front of Buttercup.

"I can't believe you three thought you could take us on!" Berserk taunted.

"You don't stand a chance, you babies!" Brat added.

"You all could have stayed home, but noooo, you had to meddle and now with the Powerpuff Girls held hostage, no one can save you!" Brute finished, looking more menacing than usual. "Any last words, punks?"

Buttercup managed to get her leg free and kick Brute right in the stomach. "Happy Halloween, you jerk!"

Berserk and Brat couldn't help but laugh at Brute's downfall.

"SILENCE!" Dr. X hissed, coming forth.

"What do you want from us, Dr. X? We never did anything to you!" Blossom demanded.

"Yeah, we're just little girls who happen to have superpowers!" Bubbles added, trying to sound tough.

"You can't hurt us!" Buttercup sneered.

"Oh, girls," Dr. X laughed. "You may be my brother's children... But you must be destroyed... Before you came to Megaville, I had a chance to rule it all. Then you three had to move in and ruin it all! I wanted to destroy the Earth, but since you three exist, my chances are very slim. I had to disown my daughter for her incompetence, my Irken maid Zim abandoned me with that stupid SIR unit of his! You destroyed my other girls! But now, I have the Powerpunk Girls who I know wouldn't let me down!"

The Powerpunk Girls grinned, folding their arms, nastily at the Powerpuff Girls.

"I even had to get more Irkens and the Kluster Queen Vexus on my side," Dr. X continued to monolauge his plans of evil and cruelity. "I created Bell to destroy you by using your powers against you. I've also been training the Rowdyruff Boys."

"What!" the Powerpuff Girls were shocked.

"Those guys again?" Buttercup sounded annoyed.

"But, we destroyed them! Twice!" Blossom added.

"Mmm... Boomer..." Bubbles sighed, dreamily.

"Yes, but you see, I was working under cover," Dr. X explained. "I have taken on another identity." Dr. X then turned himself in a flash of light and a tornado spin, revealing another alternate identity besides Dr. X himself, Professor Cranston T. Utonium, and was now in an identity only a few knew. He became a very tall, thin man with short, graying brunette hair and square glasses. "Welcome, Dr. Brisbaine." he told them in his disguised voice.

"I heard of you in history class from Dr. Weasel!" Blossom spoke up. "You're behind PROJECT ROWDY!"

"Exactly, Blossom," Dr. Brisbaine grinned, evilly. "I took on a whole other identity so no one would get suspicious. See, I'm so good at my clever schemes, that I even fooled that pathetic, so-called, genius rodent! Dr. Weasel and I resurrected the boys, but HE never suspected a thing! And now, we're going to destroy the three of you!"

Dr. Brisbaine released an evil laugh upon the Girls, with the Powerpunk Girls assisting him.

"Think again!" a voice growled.

Everyone turned to see Mike in her razor-sharp wolf form with her costume stretching due to the growth. Mike growled and went to pounce on them for holding Blossom and the Girls hostage.

"Powerpunk Girls, go!" Dr. Brisbaine commanded.

"Right!" the Powerpunk Girls said, then zipped to attack Mike.

The Girls put up a good fight, but Mike was able to fight back. Blossom cringed to see whenever Mike would get hurt or hit by one of the Punk Girls. Buttercup was gratefully shocked at what she was watching. Bubbles looked terrified. Dr. Brisbaine grinned as he charged up a laser and zapped the Girls with it, making them scream in pain and agony.

"Blossom!" Mike gasped, sadly.

Brisbaine laughed, then he got a slice at his cheek. He stopped laughing and hissed in pain as he now had a scar over his eye. "You, animal!" he hissed, then went to tackle down Mike as the laser was still going.

The Powerpunk Girls went over him and went to help him attack Mike fully head on. Mike went over top of them and held them down. She growled and sliced and diced the Powerpunk Girls graphically, the crimson liquid that regulated their bodies spewed out and drenched around the lair floor. Dr. Brisbaine managed to escape from underneath Mike's grasp and he swiftly punched her in the muzzle, making her fall off and whimper from the impact. Dr. Brisbaine then smirked evilly as he went back to his laser and stopped it. He unleashed the girls and they fell to the floor, coughing weakly.

Blossom lifted her head. "Get him!" she called.

The Girls slowly and weakly went to him. They tried to use their powers like laser vision, ice breath, and power punches to knock him down, but they couldn't.

"What's going on? Why can't I deliver awesome blows?" Buttercup demanded.

Dr. Brisbaine laughed, returning to his Dr. X ego. "Don't you Girls know? This laser's filled with Antidote X!"

"Antidote X?" the Girls asked each other.

"Yes," Dr. X sounded more evil than before. "Mojo Jojo collected some when he had secretly attended a certain slumber party of yours and he gave it to me when he worked for me. Now, you Girls won't stop me from destroying the Earth and enslaving all who live on it!"

Mike growled, getting her strength back and biting Dr. X firmly on the butt.

Dr. X growled out and looked down at her. "YOU LITTLE GENDER CONFUSED BRAT! I SHOULD DRAIN _YOU _OF YOUR POWERS JUST AS WELL AS THESE NOW NORMAL, PATHETIC, POWERLESS GIRLS!"

Mike turned back to normal and rushed to the Girls. She hugged them firmly and quickly escaped from the lair.

"Let her go..." Dr. X glowered as he saw the Powerpunk Girls trying to get up and move after Mike. "She'll understand what true pain is later like the death and murder of her parents, John and Miranda...We _will _meet again, Michelene Mavinsky... And your precious brother and sister too..."


End file.
